¿¡Instituto? ¡Que horror!
by Dark-Ookami589
Summary: Deidara odia los institutos, lamentablemente o ¿afortunadamente?, sus padres lo menten a una, ahy conose a Sasori un chico que lo ara cambiar de opinion en muchas cosas;Yaoi, parejas: SasoDei,KakuHidan,KisaIta y PeinKonan, mi primer fic  , pasen y lean!
1. ¿¡Que? ¿¡Un instituto?

Ookami:wiiiiiiiiiii!  
>Dei: por que tan feliz?<br>Ookami: por que publique mi primer fanfic^^  
>Saso: sabes que ya no abra macha atras y tendras que terminarlo verdad? ¬¬<br>Ookami: si lo se u.u, por eso lo publicare todos los sabados^^  
>bien como sabes Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente T^T)<p>

¿¡Instituto! ¡Que horror!¬¬

-Pero mama no quiero ir a un mugre ¡instituto!- decía un rubio de ojos azules sentado en una mesa junto a su madre

-Lo siento mucho hijo pero tu padre y yo nos tenemos que ir mañana y esta es la única forma de que te quedes-dijo la madre del rubio ya harta de los berrinches de su hijo

-Pero…pero ¡un instituto!, preferiría quedarme con mis tíos a estar en un instituto- decía el joven mas que alterado su peor pesadilla se iba a hacer realidad y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Cariño-dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su hijo-se cuanto odias los institutos y lamento decirte esto pero ya estas inscrito y comienzas mañana- termino diciendo para implantarle un beso en la frente del rubio

Sin otra opción el joven acepto, un instituto el ¡odiaba! Los institutos, odiaba la idea de estar atrapado en la escuela TODOS los benditos días pero ya que sus padres se tenían que ir de la ciudad y él no quería irse tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar y también por el hecho de que ya lo habían inscrito.

"No lo puedo creer mañana estaré en un instituto"-pensaba una y otra vez el rubio antes de quedarse dormido a manos de Morfeo

Por otra parte en la sala estaban debatiendo los padres del rubio si fue buena idea

-Solo espero que no le pase nada-decía la madre preocupada por su "pequeño" hijo

-Tranquila cariño, ya no es un niño recuerda que ya tiene 17 años, ven vamos a dormir- dijo el esposo para que se tranquilizara

Y así es como fue todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas silencio absoluto en el lugar, todas las personas vivientes en el lugar estaban en el mundo de los sueños, cada vez faltaba menos para la peor pesadilla del rubio.

5:20 de la mañana la oscuridad aun reinaba en aquel cuarto que solo lo iluminaba la luz de la luna, un rubio dormía placenteramente hasta que el despertador arruino su sueño.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y frunció el seño apago el despertador, se paró de su cama para ir a tomar una ducha, al salir escogió ropa para cambiarse y el resto la guardo en una maleta.

"Por lo menos no tengo que usar uniforme"-pensaba sonriendo mientras se guardaba su ropa.

Vio su despertador ya eran las 6:15, abrió los ojos como platos no creía que se ubiera tardado tanto, di un suspiro de pereza, faltaba poco para su infierno, se termino de cambiar justo a tiempo para el grito de su madre.

-El desayuno esta listo-grito para que su hijo fuera a comer el desayuno

-ya voy- contento para echar una última mira al espejo para arreglar su cabellera dorada.

Al abrir la puerta sus pulmones fueron invadidos por el dulce aroma de la miel… eso solo significara una cosa…

-¡PANQUEQUES!- grito corriendo hacia el comer donde ya hacia su padre y madre comiendo.

Su madre al verlo bajar sonrió, su hijo llevaba una camisa color marino, con unos pantalones negros, converse del mismo color que sus pantalones y su típico peinado, una coleta con un mechón de cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo.

-¡ohayou!- dijo a todo pulmón sus padres le contestaron de la misma manera.

-Vaya hijo andas muy feliz para hoy ser tu primer día en el Instituto Akatsuki- dijo el padre bajando su periódico.

-ni me lo recuerdes- dijo el ojiazul que ya hace poco tiempo había tomado asiento en la mesa con una aura depresiva

-jeje…que guapo estas hijo- dijo la madre para cambiar de tema-pero no me gusta que ese copete te tape el ojo, no crees que sería mejor que te cortaran el pelo lo tienes muy largo-

El rubio se empezó ahogar con la comida y de forma muy asustada se alejo hasta pegarse a la pared, sus padres solo lo vieron con una gotita estilo anime

-Ya, no es para tanto pareces mujer- el padre solo recibió miradas fulminantes por parte de los dos- olvídenlo -contesto nervioso para seguir con su lectura

Terminaron de comer, los tres miembros de la familia fueron por sus maletas para ir al carro, fue un viaje algo largo, pero divertido aunque lo no pareciera a simple vista la familia Iwa era muy unida, cuando llego el memento de dejar ir a su "bebe" como le decía su mama, ella no pudo evitar que una que otra lagrima saliera y abrazaba a su pequeño retoño al punto te asfixiarlo.

-Ya querida, mira ya se puso morado- decía el papa aguantando la risa

Al escuchar eso lo soltó de inmediato, lo último que quisiera era que muriera a tan poco edad.

-Bueno, recuerda comer sanamente ¿de acuerdo?- le preguntaba con una sonrisa a lo cual el rubio asintió

-bien mama, papa, ya me voy espero que les vaya bien- dijo el ojiazul depositando un beso en el cayeté a sus padres

-no te preocupes, te escribiremos cuanto podamos- le dijo el mayor para luego despeinarlo

El rubio mejor solo sonrió y se fue corriendo con su maleta y despidiéndose de sus padres.

Ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana y el ojiazul se encontraba en la oficina del director ¿Que como llego ahi?, no fue facil se perdio mas de una vez en el enorme lugar

-"maldito intituto de mierda"- pensaba mientras en director veia los documentos de este

-bien...Deidara ¿cierto?- pregunto

-sip, mucho gusto- le extendio la mano

Le empeso a explicar y a mostras todo el lugar, Deidara solo miraba con asombro ese lugar, no habia notado lo maravilloso que era cuando estaba perdido, pero ¿Quien puede apresiar un lugar cuando anda perdido? lo unico que piensas es llegar a tu destino, pararon en un salor y a tiempo ya que las horas de clases estaban por empesar

-aqui va a hacer tu salon-dijo el director señalando la puerta que decia 19-a- te asignaremos una habitacion en el trascurso de las horas de clases...bien creo que eso es todo, que tengas un buen primer dia Deidara-kun- dijo el director con una sonrisa

-gracias- le contesto con el mismo gesto

Todos los maestros sabian de su nuevo alumno, solo faltaba presentarlo ante el resto de la clase, el primer timbre sono lo que indicaba el inicio de la jornada de clases, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones y sus respectivos profesores ya estaban en ellos.

-¡ohayou chicos!-dijo un hombre de no mas de 23 años cabello castallo con una cicatris en la nariz

-¡ohayou Iruka-sensei!- dijeron todos los alumnos al union

-hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero su nombre es Iwa Deidara- al decir eso la puerta se abrio

Un chico de cabellera dorada y ojo azules como el zafiro y brillantes como mil soles y una sonrisa hizo su aparicion, y mas de un murmuro se hizo presente

-Hola a todos- dijo Deidara asiendo una reverecia ante los demas- espero que nos llevemos bien

-Bien Deidara, sientate con Sasori, el chico pelirrojo que esta por alla- señalo al muchacho

Deidara solo asintio y fue a sentarse con el chico, al mirarlo mas de serca sintio algo extraño en el estomago, una sensacion que nunca habia sentido antes, no le dio importacion y puso atencion a la clase, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando al pelirrojo

Ookami: bien este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste^^

Deidara: y dejen Reviews!

Ookami: y tambien que me digan sus opiniones ^^ y sugerencias

Saso: Matte ne! n/n


	2. Primer Dia

Ookami: aqui esta el segundo capitulo^^  
>Saso: te tardastes mocosa ¬¬<br>Ookami: oye aun es Sabado no?  
>Dei: en eso tiene razon<br>Ookami: bueno eso ya no importa...disfrute^^  
>como saben Naruto no es mio<p>

* * *

><p>El primer dia<p>

La clase transcurrió ¿normal? Bueno para el resto de los alumnos si, pero para Deidara… digamos que simplemente no lo podía creer, habían pasado menos de ¿10 minutos?... si menos de 10 minutos de entrar a aquel salón y un chico peliblanco de ojos violetas ya estaba haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios con su compañero de mesa, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros y un par de ojos un tanto inusual: pupila verde con cornea roja, veía a su alrededor y noto que su compañeros estaban de lo mas tranquilos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, en cambia el profesor ya se le estaba formando cuatro venas.

-¡Hidan! - simplemente Iruka ya no aguantaba-¿¡no puedes quedarte callado!-termino diciendo y dejo caer su libro en el escritorio con tal fuerza que asusto a todo el salón.

-¡Maldito profesor de %$^, Jashin-sama lo castigara!-todo el salón se quedo con una gotita estilo anime.

-¡Que dijiste mocoso! ¡Soy tu maestro tienes que tenerme respeto!- (N/A: parece Sasori xD)

Así empezaron a pelear y el resto como si no estuviera pasando nada, platicando de tontería y media, el ojiazul miraba todo sin entender nada. Se acerco un poco a su compañero y sin querer su mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí muy leve.

-Oye… ¿siempre son así? H'm- pregunto señalando al peliblanco

-¿eh? ¡Ah!...no hoy están tranquilos- dijo relajadamente mientras seguía leyendo su libro

Deidara solo se quedo con cara de ¡¿WTF? No se quería ni imaginar como serian cuando este molesto.

Dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa Sasori por este acto levanto una ceja.

-¿¡TODOS AQUÍ ESTAN LOCOS! h'm-pensaba el rubio, sus padres no lo habían metido a un instituto mas bien a un manicomio.

-odio los institutos h'm- dijo en susurro

-nahhh… no es tan malo como piensas-

El rubio abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza viendo confundido al pelirrojo ¿lo escucho?

-¿Qué sucede?- bajo su libro y pego su mejilla en su mano que recargaba en la mesa.

Deidara iba a contestar pero un grito se lo impidió.

-¡Ya cállate Hidan!-dijo Kakuzu parándose de la silla provocando el silencio total y que todos lo voltearan a ver- Iruka-sensei con su permiso, voy a callar a este idiota-señalando al "idiota" con su dedo índice.

-Adelante Kakuzu… solo has que se calle- dijo sobando su frente con el dedo - haz lo que quieras…solo…que se calle

Kakuzu asienta con la cabeza y luego se gira hacia un chico peli naranja con varios pressing en el rostro.

-Pein, ¿aun tienes la cinta adhesiva?-

-Claro que si- busca entre su mochila y saca un twip gris- toma-se lo avienta

-gracias… Kisame ayúdame-

Un chico de pelo azul y alto se acerca a los chicos. El resto de la clase solo miraba la escena que estaban asiendo, Hidan al sentirse en peligro decide irse corriendo pero el agarre del peli azul se lo impidió

-Suéltenme con un *&%$# Jashin-sama los castigara- decía pataleando con todas sus fuerzas

Kakuzu se acerco a Hidan y le tapa la boca sus muñecas y sus tobillos para que no pudiera quitarse el twip. Kisame dejo a un atado Hidan en la silla (N/A: que mala soy xD) que le correspondía y regreso a su lugar a lado de un pelinegro con orejeras en los ojos como si no ubiera dominó en muchos días.

-prosiga con su clase sensei- dijo con tranquilidad el peli castaño.

-¿ah? Gracias…supongo- fue lo último que dijo Iruka para seguir dando su clase

Así fue trascurriendo la clase, hasta que llego el fin de esta, pero antes de irse el sensei tenía que hablar con dos de sus alumnos, y no si piensan que es Hidan y Kakuzu están equivocados.

-Deidara…Sasori-el profesor pronuncio para llamar la atención de los nombrados lo cual logro- vengan con migo.

Ya afuera del salón se podria escuchar los gritos de los que se quedaron en su interior.

-Sasori quiero que seas el tutor de Deidara- dijo firme y seco algo muy raro en Iruka ya que el siempre era amable…bueno casi siempre.

-¿eh? Tutor ¿por que? H'm- pregunto el rubio confundido él no era un idiota para tener un tutor

-Para que puedas acostumbrarte y aparte así podrás mejorar, aquí los profesores muy estrictos-pone una mano sobre el rubio que estaba deprimido- tranquilo Sasori es uno de mis mejores alumnos…bueno ya me tengo que ir

Iruka se había ido dejando a los dos jóvenes solos

-Bueno…creo que ahora serás mi Danna...Sasori ¿no?-dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo y sonriendo.

-maldición que quite esa sonrisa- pensaba el otro, igual que el rubio el color carmesí se notaba un poco, desvió la mirada del otro

-si supongo-pronuncio seco-oye…Deidara ¿no?-pronuncio el pelirrojo para llamar la atención del rubio.

-¿que pasa? H'm-

Sasori volteo a ver a Deidara lo cual lo puso nervioso

-di la verdad…eres ¿hombre o mujer?- pregunto con cara acusadora

El rubio se le empezó a formar 5 venas a que parecían que en cualquier momento reventarían.

-¡SOY HOMBRE, MALDITO TOMATE ANDANTE!- grito a todo pulmón.

Sasori solo quedo sorprendido y asustado, no precisamente por el hecho de que dijo que era hombre, si no por el grito que dio, con la cara de ángel que tenía el rubio uno jamás pensaría que gritaría de esa forma, Deidara entro al salón un poco mas calmado pero aun así enojado, cuando entro una bola de chicas lo sé formo a su alrededor. Todas hablaban a la vez y Deidara retrocedía un poco algunas cosas que decía podía entender como "Que lindo eres Dei-kun" o "Dei-kun si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a conocer el instituto".

-Valla parece que el nuevo ya tuvo la atención de las chicas-decía el Pein con una sonrisa

-Pobre –dijo Kakuzu

Sasori entro al salón encontrándose con un Deidara atacado por casi todas las chicas, por alguna razón se molesto, quería quitar a esas niñas de Deidara, pero prefirió irse con su grupito.

-Hola chicos- saludo- ¿que hacen?

-Debatiendo si ayudar al nuevo- contesto Itachi con una mirada aburrida

-Demonios que les sucede a estas chicas- pensaba el rubio

Deidara jamás pensó cuanta alegría le podria dar el toque de una campana en la escuela, bueno excepto la de salida, todas las chicas se fueron a su asiento y el rubio por fin pudo librarse.

Entro el maestro, a esa hora tocaba Química, entro un peli plata con un tapa bocas y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo (N/A: ¿por que siempre cuando tapan un ojo es el izquierdo?)

-ohayou Kakashi-sensei-

-ohayou-

El maestro no dijo nada mas solo empezó a escribir en el pisaron, acto que decía que estaba enfadado y querían silencio absoluto. Cuando termino se sentó en su silla y saco un libro.

-No quiero ni un comentario Hidan…- al profesor bajo el libro cuando no escucho ni una palabra de Hidan.

Kakashi al ver que el peli blanco tenía la boca tapada con un twip no aguanto a soltar una carcajada

-el que lo haya ellos lo felicito-dijo para volver a su libro

Se escucharon risas por el comentario, los alumnos estaban en su trabajo tanto era el silencio que se podían escuchar los constantes intentos de Hidan para desatarse y/o hablar.

"Kisame Hoshigaki por favor pasar a la oficina del director" se escucho de unas bocinas todas las vistas fueran para el nombrado

-¿Ahora que hiciste Kisame?- pregunto Sasori

-Nada que yo recuerde-

Recogió sus cosas, sabía que si lo llamaba el director era para una conversación no menos de 3 horas. Las clases pasaron una tras otra y cada una más aburrida que la anterior. Era la última clase y el profesor les dio el resto del la hora para que platicaran, Kakuzu desato a Hidan sin ninguna compasión, cuando quito la cinta de su boca pronuncio…

-Jodido avaro Jashin-sama te castigara-

-Me importa un comino-

Pein, Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu se acercaron hacia Deidara y Sasori, estos se presentaron ante el rubio, empezaron a platicar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. "Itachi Uchiha y Deidara Iwa favor de pasar a la dirección"

-¿Por que los llamaron?- pregunto Pein

En el pasillo el rubio y el peli negro seguían platicando

-Así que te obligaron a entrar al instituto- dijo Itachi

-si pero ya no importa h'm- dijo el rubio con un aura depresiva- oye pero ¿para que nos abran llamado? h'm

-quien sabe-

Continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la oficina del director, Itachi toco la puerta y una voz les dio el permiso para que pasaran.

-Que bueno que vinieron- sonrió un pelinegro con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo

-Madara-sama ¿que sucede?- pregunto Itachi

Ambos tomaron asiento

-Les explico… debido a que Deidara-kun es nuevo no tiene una habitación disponible-hizo una pausa- ya que Kisame va a estar ausente por un mes.

Esto dejo estático a Itachi cosa que Deidara noto

-Y ¿Por qué se ausentara?- Itachi ocultaba su nerviosismo

-No te preocupes Itachi-kun, fue a una competencia de espadachines

-Je yo pensaba que lo habían suspendido otra vez-dijo aliviado

-Continuo…ustedes dos serán compañeros en el tiempo que Kisame regresa eso nos dará mas tiempo… espero que no les moleste

-Por mí no hay problema- contento Itachi

-Por mi esta bien h'm- termino diciendo Deidara

-Perfecto entonces pueden retirarse-

Los dos salieron, iban caminando para encontrarse con el resto, pero al parecer hechos los encontraron. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, Hidan se acerco al rubio sigilosamente

-Feliz primer día rubia-

Deidara no pudo reaccionar por que Hidan le lanzo un balde de agua helada. Cuando llego los otros tres vieron a un rubio temblando, porque tampoco el clima lo favorecía mucho, a un Hidan riendo y a un Itachi regañando al peli blanco.

-No..no me dig...digas ru..rubia…soy…hombre h..h'm- decía temblando

-¿Que demonios?... maldito Hidan- pensaba Sasori al verlos

-Hidan ¿que le hiciste a Deidara?- dijo Kakuzu para darle un golpe

-No es obvio- contento Sasori

-mal…maldito…Hi..Hidan h'm -

-Sera mejor que lo lleven a su habitación antes que se enferme-dijo Sasori ocultando su preocupación

-¿y cual es?- pregunto Pein

-Con migo- contesto Itachi- vamos

Fueron al dormitorio de Itachi, Deidara fue a tomar un baño para calentar su cuerpo, mientras Itachi les explicaba todo a los demás

-¿te quedaras con Deidara durante un mes?-pregunto Pein

-sip-

-bueno algo bueno saldrá de todo esto- dijo Hidan con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron en unión los cuatro

-Así podrás comprobar si es hombre o mujer-

Un libro golpeo a Hidan provocando que se callera

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE!-dijo un Deidara muy enojado

Despues de ese "pequeño incidente" empezaron a platicar

-oigan y ¿si jugamos a algo?- propuso Pein

-¿cual juego?- pregunto Deidara

Pein sonrió y saco una botella

-¿que somos? ¿Niños de primaria?- pregunto Sasori

-vamos Danna no seas aguafiestas-

Los otros tres se quedaron viendo al rubio y al pelirrojo

-¿Danna?- preguntaron viendo a Sasori

-Iruka-sensei me puso como su tutor- contesto seco

-ahhh…-

-Lo lamento Pein pero ya es muy tarde así que dejémoslo para mañana-propuso Itachi

-De acuerdo- contestaron todos

Se despidieron y fueron a dormirse en sus habitaciones, Hidan y Kakuzu compartían una mientras que Pein y Sasori otra.

* * *

><p>Ookami: espero que sea de su agrado^^<br>Dei: denjen Reviews OwO  
>Saso: y cuaquier sugerencia diganla!<br>O/S/D: Matta~Ne!  
>Ookami: hasta el proximo sabado!<p> 


	3. ¡Juegos de niños! y¿Sueños extraños? P1

Ookami: HOLA!, AQUI OOKAMI PRESENTANDOSE

Saso: Perdonenla por tardar, a esta mocosa se le ovido pasarlo a la computadora  
>Dei: pero ya esta aqui^^, pero antes unas ACLARACIONES!<p>

-. dialogos-  
>-"pensamientos"-<br>OoOoO cambio de esenario  
>(NA) nota del autor  
>AQUI LA CONTI!<p>

Ookami: Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama!  
>SD/O: SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR AQUI LA CONTI!

* * *

><p>¡Juegos de niños!... y… ¿ Sueños extraños? Parte 1<p>

La noche reinaba en el instituto Akatsuki ni la luz de la luna o estrellas se hacían presentes en ese oscuro cielo. Todo en el lugar estaba calmado lo unico que se escuchaban eran el viento soplar… de acuerdo excepto por una habitación…

-.¡Ya cállate Hidan!- decía el asesor de la habitación de los chicos(N/A: ah creo que se me olvido poner aquí los chicos y chicas están divididos en diferentes cuartos, ósea un chico y una chica no pueden tener la misma habitación)

de m****** Jashin-sama te castigara por haber interrumpido mi ritual- decía el Jashinista mientras se paraba de golpe del piso el cual estaba dibujado un triangulo y rodeado de un circulo.

-.¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE NO PUEDES HACER ESO AQUÍ!- le estaba gritando a todo pulmón todas las noches tenía que ir a esa misma habitación para poner un alto a los extraños rituales de Hidan- esta es la última vez, estoy arto me llevo esto-agarro el collar de Hidan y su libro, ya que según el peliblanco sin esas dos cosas no puede hacer sus "rarezas".

Hidan intento quitarle sus pertenencias pero en vanó. Kakuzu salió del cuarto cuando escucho que los gritos cesaron y encontró al peliblanco con un aura depresiva en una esquina de la habitación.

-.¿Que fue lo que sucedió Hidan?- preguntaba preocupado, aunque lo evitaba demostrar, llevaba tiempo de conocer a su compañero y jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió acercarse, Hidan llevaba la misma pijama que él, una pijama de dos piezas negra y con nubes rojas solo que el Jashinista no usaba la parte superior, Kakuzu puso una mano sobre su hombro y noto que su compañero no llevaba su collar, capto de inmediato por que se había deprimido

Hidan, se lo pediremos mañana vamos a dormir- intentaba consolarlo, lo cual logro de inmediato

-. ¡CIERTO JODER! ME LAS PAGARA ESE ASESOR DE M****-

Kakuzu suspiro aliviado, aunque mostraba indiferencia con su compañero, ya había aceptado lo que realmente sentía por Hidan, pero prefería que siguiera oculto a perder la amistad que tenia con él.

Ya eran pasadas de la media noche, empezó una tormenta, un rayo despertó a Kakuzu.

tormenta- maldecía mientras ponía una mano en sus ojos.

Empezó a escuchar extraños ruidos que provenían de la cama de su compañero, Hidan se estaba hablando entre sueños.

-. ¿Tendrá una pesadilla?- se preguntaba

…ALEJATE…DETENTE… ¡NO!- decía el religioso

OoOoO

Pein había despertado de golpe por la tormenta, y por la pesadilla que había tenido, abraza sus piernas, estaba sudando

-. Nagato…Konan- decía en un susurro

Volteo hacia la cama de Sasori la cual estaba vacía, se paro para buscar a su compañero, busco por todo el cuarto(N/A: aquí los cuartos son como un mini departamento para que les quede claro xD) hasta que lo encontró.

-. Con que aquí estabas, me preocupe- decía en un todo burlón

No recibió respuesta, el pelirrojo estaba viendo a la nada, Pein dio un suspiro y se acerco, chasqueo los dedos enfrente de el haciendo que regresara a esta realidad

-. ¿oh? ¿Que sucede Pein?- pregunto como si nada

-. ¡BAKA! Estaba preocupado por ti, no estabas en la cama y no te encontraba- dijo dejando de lado el tono burlón

-. Lo siento… tuve una pesadilla eso es todo- dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su compañero

Pein solo suspiro e hizo un ademan para que volvieran a dormir, Sasori se paro y miro hacia la ventana.

-"una tormenta…como aquel día"- pensaba en "aquel día" el mas triste de su vida-"hace tanto que no soñaba con el… ¿Por qué ahora?- se preguntaba para luego volver a su cuarto para dormir un poco.

OoOoO

Los rayos se hacían más estruendosos, un rubio se encontraba revolcándose en su cama, sudando, era más que obvio que tenía una pesadilla. Itachi su temporal compañero de habitación esta despierto, no lograba pegar ojo siempre lo despertaba, si no era los rayos y truenos era "esa" pesadilla.

-. Pa..Para o…Onegai- dijo el rubio en susurro entre sueños dio un grito al mismo tiempo que un trueno se hizo presente, se despertó de golpe incorporándose y asustando a Itachi.

El rubio abrazo sus piernas, Itachi se levanto hasta estar sentado en la cama.

úpida tormenta- susurro para si pero el Uchiha logro escucharlo

- dijo con una voz dulce

El nombrado volteo y se topo con la sonrisa de Itachi

-. ¿Qué sucede?-

-. ¿Quieres dormir con migo? A mí tampoco me gustan las tormentas- término riendo un poco

Deidara asintió, le tenía miedo a las noches como estas ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía pero algo en su subconsciente le decía que esas noches eran malas, fue a la cama del pelinegro y se cubrió con las sabanas quedando de espaldas hacia el pelinegro.

-. Oye Itachi-

-. Deberías demostrar más tus sentimientos-

El mayor no entendió por que dijo eso, el rubio se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente de la cara del otro

-. ¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-. No lo sé…pero si no lo haces podrías perder a alguien amado-

-. ¿A ti te ha pasado eso?-

-. No estoy muy seguro…no recuerdo bien…pero siento que si perdí a alguien…buenas noches- finalizo para quedar dormido

Itachi solo se quedo viendo al, ahora dormido, rubio

-"Tal vez….tengas razón"-

-. Buenas noches- hizo lo mismo que el rubio y quedo a manos de Morfeo

OoOoO

Ya era de mañana, Itachi se despertó, no por el despertador si no por alguien que tocaba su puerta, al abrir se dio cuenta que Deidara esta abrazado de él y a su vez el también. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Deidara y fue a abrir la puerta.

-. Ohayou Itachi- dijo Pein que atrás de él se encontraba Hidan, Sasori y Kakuzu.

-. ¿Qué sucede chicos? Tenemos clases ¿lo recuerdan?-

-. Para eso estamos aquí comadreja, hoy no tendremos clases-dijo Hidan sonriendo de oreja a oreja

maestros tiene una junta o algo así- termino de decir Sasori

-. ¡oh! Ya veo… ¿quieren pasar?-

-. ¡Para eso estamos aquí! ¡baka! ¿No te acuerdas que íbamos a jugar?- decía Pein mientras alzaba una bolsa con diferente juegos

Itachi respondió su pregunta riendo, cosa que extraño a sus compañeros el normalmente era frio e inexpresivo.

-"Creo que seguiré tu consejo…Deidara-

Los cuatro chicos pasaron a la habitación del pelinegro, a Hidan le apareció una sonrisa macabra.

-. Itachi… ¿Y Deidara?- pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa

que aun durmiendo-

Hidan fue al cuarto y se encontró con Deidara durmiendo placenteramente… parecía un ángel, se iba acercando poco a poco hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

- susurro el rubio con una voz tierna, aun seguía dormido

Hidan se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de la cara del rubio, se alejo un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de Itachi, lo cual le causo intriga.

-"¿Por qué estará durmiendo en la cama de Itachi?"-

OoOoO

-. ¿Qué le ara Hidan a Deidara?- pregunto Sasori con indiferencia pero por adentro esta preocupado.

Escucharon un grito y fueron corriendo a la habitación Hidan se estaba carcajeando y Deidara estaba tirado en el piso, la sabana estaba enredada en el cuerpo del rubio

-. ¡IDIOTA!- grito el rubio al a verse recuperado del susto

OoOoO

Despues de ese incidente y de que Deidara estuviera persiguiendo a Hidan por un buen rato y lograr cumplir su venganza, empezaron a jugar los juegos que habían traído

-. ¡Bien cambiemos de juego!- dijo Deidara ya cansado y adolorido de jugar twister.

-. ¿Y a que jugamos?- pregunto Kakuzu

-. ¿Qué tal…¡verdad o reto!- propuso Hidan

Los demás aceptaron y fueron a la mesa para jugar.

-. ¿Quién inicia?- pregunto Itachi

-. Usemos una botella- propuso Sasori

Kakuzu se paro en dirección de la cocina, al regresar sostenía una botella vacio la puso en la mesa y la giro, al detenerse callo en…

-. ¡Yo!- grito Hidan muy emocionado

El resto solo asintió Hidan parecía meditarlo un poco hasta que tuvo una idea.

- dijo con la voz un poco macabra- ¿verdad o reto?

-. Reto-

-. Bien- Hidan sonrió como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta-. ve al cuarto de nuestro asesor y agarra mi collar y mi libro que me quito…pero él no debe saber que las tomaste-

Sasori, Itachi, Pein y Kakuzu estaban con los ojos abiertos, esa definitivamente no era buena idea, Deidara quedo pensativo, al final sonrió

-. De acuerdo- se levanto de su asiento y fue al cuarto

-"Vera el verdadero arte"- pensaba mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta

Salió del cuarto se detuvo enfrente de la puerta para advertirles…

-. No abran esta puerta por nada del mundo- dijo con una voz tenebrosa lo cual asusto a los demás

Abrió la puerta y fue asía su destino, los demás solo se miraron fijamente

-. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?- pregunto Kakuzu

tengo la menor idea pero esto no tiene buena pinta- respondió Pein

Pasado menos de 5 minutos desde que Deidara había ido para cumplir su "reto" y se escucho un estruendosa explosión, a los pocos segundo la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta se encontraba un rubio con algunas manchas de color morado, con una sonrisa orgullosa con un amuleto y libro en ambas manos

cumplido- se dirigió a su asiento y le entrego sus pertenencias al religioso

-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntaron al unión

-"hice arte"- pensó para si

La única contestación del rubio fue una sonrisa, el juego continuo, Pein había retado a Kakuzu a darles 5 dólares a cada quien, lo cual a muy a su pesar lo hizo, Sasori reto a Hidan a no decir ni una grosería durante durara el día, Deidara le pregunto a Itachi ¿Qué era lo mas vergonzoso que hizo en su vida? Lo cual contesto que ponerse un vestido

-. ¿Cómo que te pusiste un vestido?- preguntaron sorprendidos

madre me obligo- contesto seco

-. Bien creo que me toca- giro la botella y cayó en Kakuzu

ón ¿por que otra vez a mi? Ya escojo reto-

-. Bien…besa a Hidan- dijo con una sonrisa

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF en especial Hidan

-. Si no lo cumples tendrás que pagar el castigo- esta vez fue Pein el que dijo

* * *

><p>Ookami: bueno hasta aqui la conti! pero antes una preguntas para ustedes, ¿Kakuzu aceptara el reto? o ¿preferira el castigo? DE USTEDES DEPENDE! y ¿Quien es la persona misteriosa con la cual Sasori tuvo la pesdilla?xD ADIVINEN!<br>Dei: tambien puede poner propuestas de CUALQUIER JUEGO QUE SE LE OCURRA!  
>Saso: si es uno no tan comun digan como se juega!<br>Ookami: NOTA: este capitulo tendre 3 o 4 cuatro partes xD el mas largo que habra en el fic  
>Dei: gracias por leer^^ y dejen Reviews!<br>Saso: esperamos que pongan sus jugos nwn  
>SD/O: MATTA~NE!


	4. ¡Juegos de niños! y¿Sueños extraños? P2

Ookami: nwn AQUI EL CAPITULO 4! Y USTEDES LO PIDIERON! AQUI Y AHORA UN BESO KAKUHIDAN!X3  
>Saso: para no hacerles largo ya que Ookami se tardo demaciaso u.ú solo daremos unas aclaraciones.<p>

-. dialogos-  
>-"pensamientos"-<br>(N/A) nota del autor

Ookami: bueno aqui pondre un juego que unas amigas y yo inventamos llamado "Tortura"XD  
>Saso: como saben Naruto no es de Ookami<br>S/O: aqui la conti!

* * *

><p>¡Juegos de niños!... y… ¿Sueños extraños? Parte 2<p>

Devia ser un sueño...no podia ser real...¡¿Besar a Hidan? Kakuzu no podía creer que Itachi lo retara a eso…definitivamente deseaba regresar el tiempo y a ver escogido verdad. Actuaba indiferente por fuera pero sus sentimientos era completamente diferentes.

-. ¿En dónde?- pregunto tratando de escucharse indiferente

-"¿¡QUE!...¡¿Qué Kakuzu me besara?"- pensaba una y otra vez el religioso.

-. ¿Por qué no lo escogemos por las cartas?- propuso Itachi

El Uchiha miro al peli naranja, y este saco unas cartas de la bolsa.

-. Toma- dijo para luego entregárselo

Itachi revolvió las cartas, se las entrego a Kakuzu para que agarrara una. Cuando el peli castaño agarro la carta se quedo en shock.

-."Maldición"- pensaba una y otra vez.

-. ¿Y que te toco?- pregunto Sasori algo curioso.

Pero Kakuzu no respondio solo segui intentando progresar la informacion

-. Tks…dame la carta h'm- dijo el rubio para luego leer la tarjeta.

-"que mala suerte tiene h'm"- pensaba abriendo los ojos.

Hidan se empezaba a desesperar de lo que ya por si estaba

-. ¡YA RUBIA DILO DE UNA P*** VEZ!- grito desesperado el Jashinista.

-. En…la boca…h'm-

-.¿Qué?- gritaron Pein y Hidan.

Kakuzu le pregunto a Itachi, ¿Cuál sería su castigo si se negaba?, el pelinegro solo sonrió y le empezó a susurrar en el oído, el otro solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos dio un bufido y al final dijo….

-. De acuerdo acepto el reto- dijo indiferentemente pero por adentro se estaba muriendo, en su mente solo pasaba "solo es un reto no lo tomara mal".

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Hidan. El peliblanco se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de su silla.

-. ¡NI TE ATREVAS MALDITO AVARO!- grito a todo pulmón

-"No puedo besar a Kakuzu….no debó"-

Hidan caminaba poco a poco para atrás, Kakuzu solo dio un suspiro y se levanto de la silla.

-. No seas un gallina Hidan, es solo un simple beso- dijo Pein aguantando la risa

-"Esto no es solo un simple beso"- pensaron los dos

Era más que obvio que Hidan no se iba a dejar besar y Deidara iba a aprovechar eso.

-"Hora de mi venganza Hidan h'm"-

Deidara también se para y con una sonrisa malvada pregunto

-. ¿Necesitas ayuda? H'm-

Kakuzu asintió, y Hidan le contesto con blasfemias, en menos de un parpadea Deidara ya se encontraba detrás de Hidan sujetándole los brazos e inmovilizándole las piernas.

-. MALDITA RUBIA- grito intentándose zafar del agarre.

-. No debiste gritarme mientras dormía Hidan h'm- dijo riendo

Hidan le iba a gritar, pero los labios de Kakuzu se lo impidieron, solo pasaron 2 segundos y se separaron. Hidan se quedo callado y con los ojos abiertos

-. Vez no fue tan malo h'm-

Se volvieron a sentar, así pasaron un rato mas jugando, hasta que se cansaron del juego y Pein propuso jugar…

-. Juguemos Tortura-

-. ¿Tortura?, ¿como se juega? h'm-

Sasori dio un suspiro y saco 3 barajas diferentes de cartas.

-. Es simple, ponemos 3 barajas, la primera tiene acciones, la segunda tiene objetos y/o partes del cuerpo y la última castigos- dijo el pelirrojo

-. Exacto tienes que sacar una carta de las acciones y otra de los objetos y/o partes del cuerpo, si no quieres hacerlo tienes que sacar una de castigo- continuo el peli naranja

-"Que juegos mas extraños juegan h'm"-

-. Por ejemplo- continuo Itachi agarrando 2 castas- esta dice quitar y la segunda camisa, ósea que tendrías que quitarte la camisa-

-. Entonces todos lo que te salga te lo tienes ¿que hacer a ti? H'm-

-. No, eso depende de lo que te salga, si te sale algo que no tiene lógica que lo agás con tu persona giras la botella para ver a quien lo tienes que hacer- le explico Kakuzu

El rubio se echo a reír y acepto jugar, revolvieron las castas y las colocaron en medio de la mesa, giraron la botella para ver quien le tocaría primero agarrar.

-. Bien Itachi te toca primero- dijo Kakuzu

Itachi miro las castas que le habían tocado, abriendo un poco los ojos para luego seguir con su misma expresión indiferente.

-. Dice tomar mano-

-. Tendrás que girar la botella comadreja-

Itachi ignoro a Hidan y le dio vuelta cayendo en Pein. Itachi se paro y cambio de lugar con Sasori ya que él estaba del lado del peli naranja, y tomo su mano

-. Y ¿Cuánto durara? h'm-

-. Bueno rubia dura hasta que se cabe el juego o hasta que otra carta lo anule- comento Hidan.

El juego continúo; quedando así Deidara tuvo que sentarse en las piernas de Sasori, y en cada frase tenía que terminar con un "nya", Itachi aun agarraba de la mano a Pein el cual tenía que agarrar de la cintura a Itachi, Hidan se quito la camisa y tuvo que pesar en el cachete a Deidara.

-. Listo ya lo hice joder- dijo el Jashinista

-"maldito, maldito, lo mato….pero…que demonios estoy pensando"- se decía para si mismo Sasori

Kakuzu tenía puestas unas orejas de gatito y guantes de patitas de gato.

-. Hidan maldito suertudo te han toca puros fáciles nya h'm-

-. Vamos rubia tu también-

-. Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes que tener a Deidara sobre tus piernas-

Deidara solo dio un bufido ante el comentario.

-. Hay que seguir con el juego- dijo Kakuzu

Pero cuando iban a seguir empezaron a tocar con fuerza.

-.¡HIDAN! ¡ABRE SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!- gritaba desde afuera el asesor.

-.M****- dijeron al unión.

Deidara fue a abrir, ya sabia todos para que venia. Deidara abrio la puerta y atras de ella se encontraba el asesor realmente enojado.

-. ¿Que sucede? nya h'm-pregunto con una voz realmente tierna

Los demas no sabia que sucedia, o lo que decian pero lo que si lograron notar fue el sonroja del asesor, lo cual les casua mucha intriga y curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Ookami: bueno hasta aqui el capi, gomenasai que sea tan corto -.-<br>Saso: Ookami descubrio que en su cuaderno le abian arancado 4 hojas  
>Ookami: cuando descubra quien lo hizo sufrira (aura asesina)<br>Saso: bueno...nos vino un juego de "10 minutos en el paraiso"  
>Ookami: lo pondre en el siguiente capi nwn solo tengo que ver como le are<br>Saso: bueno...aun esta abiertas sujerencias de los juegos nwn  
>Ookami: y lamento que el anterior capitulo ubo muchas incoherencias... la neta no se que paso Q.Q gomenasai u.u<br>S/O: HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO! Y DEJEN REVIEWS! nwn


	5. ¡Juegos de niños! y¿Sueños extraños? P3

Ookami: KOBONWA! ^w^ AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 5 OwO...antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historiaw

Saso: Ookami no los hagas esperar mas -.-U

Dei: ^^U bien...aqui les pondremos las aclaraciones

-. dialogos-  
>-"pensamientos"-<br>"" sueños  
>(NA) nota del autor  
>**** groserias<br>GRITOS

Ookami: en este capi y en el siguiente se revelaran los sueños que tubieron nwn

S/D: aqui la conti

* * *

><p>¡Juegos de niños! y¿Sueños extraños? Parte 3<p>

-. ¿Que sucede? nya h'm-pregunto con una voz realmente tierna

Los demás no sabía que sucedía, o lo que decían pero lo que si lograron notar fue el sonroja del asesor, lo cual les causa mucha intriga y curiosidad.

-. ¿Qué creen que este pasando?- pregunto Pein

Los demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

-. Sé que Hidan entro a mi habitación y agarro sus cosas, aparte ¡dejo completamente destruido el cuarto!-

-" Creo que me pase un poco"- pensó el rubio

Deidara trataba de mil maneras en poder convencer al asesor de que nadie sabía que fue lo que paso, aunque el culpable era él, pero ¿quien quisiera problemas en el segundo día en una nueva escuela?, aunque pensándolo bien el culpable de todo era Hidan ¿Por qué demonios le pidió que recuperada sus estúpidas pertenecías?, y ahora ahí se encontraba…Tenia que escoger muy bien sus palabras si no quería delatarse. Al final y en cuentas logro convencerlo, aunque se hartaba de tener que decir el "nya" despues de cada maldita oración, regreso con los chicos pero como no había terminado el juego tuvo que volverse a sentar en las piernas de Sasori.

-"Debó admitir Sasori es cómodo h'm"- pensaba el rubio

A Sasori se le hizo un poco extraño el comportamiento del ojiazul, al menos hasta que se acordó lo del juego.

-. Por cierto…Hidan perdiste el reto- dijo el pelirrojo

-. ¿De que jo**** hablas?-

-. De eso mismo….Hidan recuerda que en el juego anterior Sasori te había retado a no decir ni una grosería en todo el día- concluyo Itachi

-"M****"-pensó el religioso

-. Y ¿Cuál será su castigo Sasori?- pregunto Kakuzu

-. Nahhh déjenme pensar…..hay que seguir jugando-

Y así fue, los demás siguieron, aunque al principio Hidan estaba algo nervioso por saber que castigo le pondría Sasori pero al paso del tiempo se le olvido.

Nadie tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando, la verdad ni les importaba era gracioso ver como sus amigos se ponían en ridículo, y algunos eran divertidos hacerlo. Todos sabían que Deidara seguía siendo un chico misterioso, solo habían estado 2 días…no menos de 2 días con él. Pero no pensaban que tendría una cicatriz en el pecho…

-. Bien, rubia tu turno-

-. KUSO! Deja de decirme rubia nya h'm- intento decirlo lo mas amenazante posible….pero ¿Cómo podria oírse amenazante si tiene que terminar con un "nya"?

Deidara agarro las dos cartas que debía tomar.

-"no puede ser…malditas cartas… ¿Por qué esas?"- pensaba el rubio

-. ¿Qué dice Deidara?- pregunto Pein

-. Nahhh el mismo que Hidan, quitarse la camisa nya h'm-

-. ¡Perfecto! Ahora sabremos si es hombre o mujer- dijo burlonamente el religioso, provocando que Deidara lo fulminara con la mirar.

Deidara dio un suspiro y se quito la camisa, dejando ver en el lado izquierdo una cicatriz demasiado peculiar…..debería decir ¿extraña?

-. ¿Y esa cicatriz?- pregunto todos, a acepción de Sasori ya que Deidara estaba sobre sus piernas.

-"¿Cicatriz?"- pensó el unico de todos que no podía ver a Deidara

Deidara suspiro, sabía que esto sucedería, pero ni siquiera él sabe que fue lo que le paso, lo unico que sabía era lo que sus padres le dijeron.

-. No lo sé nya h'm-

-. ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- pregunto Kakuzu

-. Simplemente no lo recuerdo….mis padres me dijeron que alguien me apuñalo en el pecho…pero no recuerdo nada nya h'm-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y no solo por lo que Deidara dijo, si no como lo dijo, tan indiferentemente. Nadie hizo algún comentario despues de eso, termino el juego.

Kakuzu bostezo de cansancio y se recostó en el sillón.

-. No me digas que tienes sueño- dijo Hidan

-. ¿Cómo quieres que no tenga sueño? Si tus malditos gritos no me dejaron dormir….además esa estúpida tormenta de anoche- contesto, golpeando a Hidan con la primera almohada que encontró. (N/A: XD pobre Hidan siempre hago que lo golpeen con algo)

-. Así que ¿tu tampoco pudiste dormir Kakuzu?- comento Sasori

Al poco tiempo se pudo notar NADIE pudo dormir, en toda la noche, aunque no lo quisieran demostrar tenían mucha curiosidad de que habían soñado los demás…Hasta que alguien se decidió a romper el silencio.

-. Sasori ¿Qué fue con lo que soñaste?- pregunto Pein

Esa pregunta lo tenía muy preocupado, desde que es su compañero de cuarto no lo había visto que tuviera una pesadilla

-. Nada en especial, simplemente tuvo un mal sueño- contesto el pelirrojo

-. Vamos Sasori, sabemos muchas cosas de ti- dijo Itachi

Sasori solo suspiro, era algo que no quisiera volver a vivir pero sabía como eran sus amigos así que no tuvo más opción que contarlo.

-. Bien…-dijo

"La oscuridad reinaba en toda la ciudad, ni la luz de la luna era visible, se encontraba un pelirrojo sentado bajo un árbol, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Constantemente miraba su reloj.

-"ya han pasado mas de 2 horas ¿dónde estará?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Empezó a llover….cada vez más y más fuerte, una tormenta se hacía presente, aunque fuera así el pelirrojo no se movía del lugar. Cuatro horas esperando, ya no podía más, decidió levantarse e irse a casa.

-. Maldición ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no vino?-

Ya estaba a medio camino de su casa, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto

.- ¡VEN RAPIDO AL HOSPITAL! ¡TU AMIGO ACABA DE TENER UN ACCIDENTE!-.

No dudo dos veces para ir corriendo al hospital. Estaba todo empapado cuando llego, pregunto la habitación donde estaba su amigo y fue corriendo hacia allá cuando choco con uno de los doctores, que salía de la habitación que le indicaron. No espero mas, su paciencia esta en los limites, le pregunto su estado. El médico solo agacho la cabeza y dijo que había muerto…"

Nadie decía nada, ¿La muerte de un amigo? ¿Eso fue lo que soñó?

-. Pe…Pero por suerte solo fue un sueño- dijo Hidan en un intento de poder tranquilizar a los demás

-. Te equivocas Hidan- contesto Sasori

Nadie entendía nada, pero era extraño ver a Sasori así.

-. Eso pasó hace 9 años….-

* * *

><p>Ookami: bien que les paresio? OwO<br>Saso: esperamos que les alla gustado  
>Dei: DEJEN REVIEWS!OwO<br>D/O: ES LA UNICA MANERA DE SABER QUE LES PARECIO!  
>Saso: -.-U mocosos no griten<br>D/O: ^^U  
>SD/O: esperamos que les alla gustado, siempre son bienvenidos cualquier sujerencia nwn  
>Ookami: HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION OwO<br>O/D/S: matta~ne!


	6. ¡Juegos de niños! y¿Sueños extraños? P4

Ookami: AQUI EL CAPI! X3, bueno como Danna ya esta enojado por que es tarde -.-  
>Saso: y apenas ahorita lo subes¬¬<br>Dei: vamos Danna no todas las continuaciones va a ta molesto... o si?  
>Saso: -.- si Ookami se apurara<br>Ookami: gomene ^^UUU..bueno aqui unas aclaraciones nwn

-. dialogos-  
>-"pensamientos"-<br>"" sueños  
>(NA) nota del autor

S/D/O: aqui la conti!

* * *

><p>¡Juegos de niños! y¿Sueños extraños? Parte 4<p>

El ambiente se volvía mas incomodo a cada segundo que pasaba, nadie decía nada, por temor a preguntar algo que lo haga mas tensó, pero a causa de eso, no se rompía ese ambiente, tan solo era necesario poner un pie en aquella habitación y uno se podía dar cuenta. Nueve años…eso era mucho tiempo y mas para alguien que tiene tan poca paciencia como Sasori, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, el pasado es pasado y aunque uno quiera no hay marcha atrás. Es muy difícil conseguir una segunda oportunidad pero si, bien, el pelirrojo se la dieran estaría seguro de tomarla.

El ojimiel noto las miradas de sus amigos, cambio su expresión por una sonrisa falsa quería tranquilizarlos, ¿Por qué preocuparse por algo que ya paso? Es mejor seguir adelante e intentar olvidar y ser feliz ¿no? Pein se sentía culpable, por su curiosidad le dijo que les hablara de algo que obviamente no quería.

-. Vamos chicos…eso fue hace mucho tiempo no hay de que preocuparse- dijo el pelirrojo intentado hacer una sonrisa, que bien, no le salía, hasta alguien como Deidara que no había pasado mas de dos días con el podria notar eso.

-. Sasori….dinos algo ¿eras paciente antes?- pregunto Itachi curiosamente. Por como lo conto Sasori, estaba esperando a alguien.

-. Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer- le contesto dando una pequeña carcajada-. Pero si, yo antes era paciente….aunque desde ese día deje de serlo-

-. ¿Cómo que eres impaciente Danna? h'm-

-. Deidara…hay una razón por la cual Sasori, aunque tiene buenas calificación, no lo ponen como tutor, no es capaz de tenerle paciencia a sus "pupilos"- le contesto el peli naranja-. Todavía me sorprende que Iruka-sensei te haya puesto a Sasori como tutor-

Despues de ese comentario, hubo mas silencio, parecía eterno, pero esta vez a diferencia de la primera, alguien lo rompió y no fue el pelirrojo.

-.y… ¿Cómo era tu amigo?- pregunto el religioso, mas de uno lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo, él quería saber.

-. Para serte sincero Hidan, no sé, lo unico que recuerdo es que era rubio- confeso el pelirrojo

Ante ese comentario todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Deidara, lo cual incomodo al ojiazul

-. ¡No me dirán ¿Qué ahora me quien matar?- pregunto molesto y en un todo burlón, lo que causo la risa de todos.

Cada quien tenía curiosidad del sueño de su compañero, Kakuzu no aguantaba mas la curiosidad los malditos gritos de Hidan no lo dejaron dormir durante toda la maldita noche, por su parte Itachi sabía que el grito que tubo Deidara a mitad de la noche no se debían por los rayos y truenos, Sasori recordó que Pein estaba despierto tan tarde, algo demasiado inusual en el peli naranja ya que dormía como un oso en hibernación y lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-. Y ¿Qué soñaste tu Pein?-dijo Sasori

-. ¿Quién? ¿Yo?...etto…bueno- intento evadir el tema, pero sabía que no podria-No es para darle mucha importancia solo fue con unos amigos de la infancia, es todo- (N/A: si, lo admito no sabía como narrar el sueño de Pein -.-U)

-. Deidara, ¿Que soñaste tú?- pregunto Itachi

-. Bueno...-dijo para luego dar un suspiro

"Se encontraba corriendo bajo la lluvia, parecía que lo perseguía el diablo. No quería mirar hacia atrás, sus piernas le dolían pero simplemente no se detendría…..era perseguido por un sujeto que nunca en su vida lo había visto. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía la menor idea y definitivamente no lo quisiera averiguar ¡ni que estuviera loco!

Lamentablemente la mala suerte se hacía presente, por la lluvia todo el panorama estaba mojado y resbaladizo, lo que provoco la caída del rubio. La persona se acercaba lentamente, intentaba levantarse pero se había torcido el tobillo. Deidara miraba aterrorizado la navaja que llevaba el sujeto en su manos derecha.

-. ¿Q…Quien eres? H'm- pregunto asustado, ¿Por qué demonios lo perseguía? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

No contesto, simplemente se acerco, el terror se apodero de Deidara, el sujeto agarro al rubio del cuello y lo levanto lo lanzo contra un árbol cercano

-. M…Maldición h'm- pronuncio adolorido

Empezó a golpearlo, lo unico que podía hacer Deidara era pedirle que se detuviera e intentarlo también, ya hasta escupía sangre cuando por fin el hombre dejo de golpearlo, levanto la mano donde tenía la navaja.

-"Lo siento h'm"- fue lo que pensó Deidara antes de que el sujeto bajara la navaja hacia su pecho."

-. Siempre me despierto en esa parte h'm- termino de decir el rubio rascándose un poco la cabeza

-. Deidara…ese sueño… Podria estar relacionado con la cicatriz en tu pecho- comento Kakuzu

-. Podria ser, mis padres siempre han dicho que los sueños son puertas del futuro y el pasado h'm-

-. Un momento….le pediste perdón a alguien…. ¿no recuerdas a quien?- pregunto Sasori

-. No Danna, me han preguntado si no iba a ir con alguien…pero no puedo contestar h'm. No recuerdo casi nada desde los ocho años para abajo h'm-

-. Que sueños más raros tuvieron ustedes- dijo Hidan recargándose en la silla

-. Pues tú no te quedas atrás estúpido religioso- dijo Kakuzu

-. ¡¿Cómo jodidos me llamaste? ¡Jashin-sama te castigara maldito avaro!- pronuncio mas que furioso- y ¿De que hablas Kakuzu?

Kakuzu dio un suspiro, más de alivio que de pereza, de cierta forma le agradaba que Hidan no lo tratara diferente despues del reto que los impuso a hacer Itachi.

-. Ayer no me dejaste dormir por tus malditos gritos, ¡¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?-

A Kakuzu y a Hidan se le empezaba a formar un rayo en medio de los dos mientras se empezaban a decir de cosas, el resto simplemente los miraban con vergüenza ajena.

-. ¡No tienes por que saberlo estúpido avaro!- grito a todo pulmón

-. ¡Prefiero ser un maldito avaro, antes de ser un estúpido que venerar a un dios que ni siquiera existe!- le contesto de igual manera

Kakuzu y Hidan se asesinaban la mirada para luego darse la espalda.

-"Me alegra que nada allá cambiado"- pensaron Hidan y Kakuzu.

-. Parece que Hidan no pensara decir nada- dijo burlonamente Sasori.

Kakuzu y Hidan se miraron por unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada. Los demás solo aguantaban la risa, esos dos eran realmente divertidos, ver como Hidan pueda hacer que Kakuzu un chico maduro, actué tan infantilmente era todo un espectáculo.

OoOoO

-. Oye Pein….dinos la verdad ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- pregunto el pelinegro

¿De que hablaba Itachi? ¿Preguntarle cual era su verdadero nombre?

-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Itachi? ¡Es más que obvio!- dijo Kakuzu demasiado confundido por la pregunta y volteando a ver a Itachi.

-. De acuerdo, no quería preguntar…pero quiero saber- dijo Itachi- paso algunas semanas atrás-

OoOoO

Itachi estaba recogiendo sus cosas, la jornada de la hora de clases avía acabado, solo quedaba él y el maestro en el salón. El pelinegro ya tenía todo guardado y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que la voz del profe lo detuvo.

-. Oye Itachi antes que te vayas podrías alcanzar unos papeles- dijo el profesor sin despegar la vista de su trabajo y señalando con la mano izquierda unos papeles que estaban encima del librero del salón.

Itachi un poco fastidiado, ya se quería ir de ahí, pero no podía decirle un simplemente "no" y largarse, no, el no era así.

Dio un suspiro de pereza y fue hacia el lugar indicado, las hojas estaban hasta arriba del librero, e Itachi no llegaba a ellas tuvo que pararse de puntas para poder, al lograrlo provoco que otra caja se le callera encima. Al escuchar el estruendo del impacto el profesor dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ayudar a Itachi.

-. Ten más cuidado Itachi, esto no es común en ti-

-. Perdón-dijo Itachi un poco avergonzado y quitándose un papel que había caído en su cabeza y como si fuera un reflejo leyó las letras negras- ¿Yahiko? Sensei…. ¿Quién es Yahiko?-

OoOoO

-. ¿Eso fue lo que paso?…. Pein… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste tu verdadero nombre?-

-. Simplemente porque ese nombre me trae malos recuerdos- contesto

Deidara volteo a ver el reloj y no le cabía el cinco… ¡¿Las 11 de la noche? Vaya cuando andas con amigos el tiempo si se va volando.

-. Chicos….ya son las 11 de la noche h'm-

Los demás se quedaron estáticos al escuchar eso, Hidan y Kakuzu empezaron a hacer un escándalo, ya que mañana tenían clases, Hidan agarra a Kakuzu y se lo llevo corriendo a su respectiva habitación para dormir, Pein y Sasori se despidieron para luego irse a dormir.

-. Que amigos son los que tienes h'm- dijo burlonamente Deidara

-. Corrección Deidara, tenemos – dijo Itachi

Dejaron la charla y fueron a dormirse ya era muy tarde y mañana tenían clases.

* * *

><p>Ookami: bien.. que tal? OwO<br>Saso: ojala y les guste nwn  
>DO: DEJEN REVIEWS!OwO ES LA UNICA MANERA DE SABER QUE LES PARECIO! w  
>Saso: -.-U mocosos otra vez gritando?<br>D/O: ^^Uetto...si  
>SD/O:siempre son bienvenidos cualquier sujerencia nwn  
>Ookami: HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION OwO<br>O/D/S: matta~ne! n.n


	7. Un proyecto

Ookami: . GOMENE! -.- lo se devi publicar ayer...demo...aun no lo tenia listo .:.:.  
>Saso: que escusa tienes ahora Ookami? ¬¬******<br>Ookami: -.- solo una...LA MALDITA INSPIRACION QUE NO LLEGABA! .  
>Dei: bueno aqui les vamos a poner las aclaraciones para no hacerlos esperar mas nwn<p>

-. dialogos-  
>-"pensamientos"-<br>OoOoO cambio de esenario  
>(NA) nota del autor  
>GRITOS<p>

* * *

><p>Un proyecto<p>

Eran las 6:25 de la mañana, la luna aun estaba adornando el oscuro cielo, ni un ruido se escuchaba ni siquiera el de las aves. Sasori se había levantado mas temprano de lo habitual, aunque las clases iniciaban a las 7:40 el pelirrojo ya estaba listo y dispuesto para iniciar un nuevo día de escuela.

-. Vaya, pensaba que era mas tarde- dijo Sasori mientras miraba su reloj de mano

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro y fue a su habitación, miro a la cama de su compañero de cuarto, el cual seguía dormido placenteramente, para luego dar una risilla silenciosa. Sasori vestía una camisa de botones de color blanca, desabotonado de los dos primeros, jeans color azul marino rotos de la rodilla izquierda y con unos zapatos Nike blancos.

Pareció que el tiempo se le fue volando, ya casi daban las 6:50. Sonó la alarma de Pein, el cual molestaba mucho a Sasori, el pelirrojo no se levantaba gracias a un aparato electrónico si no a su propio sistema, ya habían pasado 5 minutos y el peli naranja no despertaba.

-"Maldito" – pensaba Sasori ya arto de la mugre alarma

No tuvo mas remedio que ir a la cama de Pein agarrar su cobija y jalarla con fuerza, provocando que Pein callera al piso y se despertara de golpe(N/A: literalmente -.-U….pobre Pein xDD)

-. ¡Joder! ¿Qué te pasa Sasori?- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Sasori ignoro la pregunta de Pein y fue a pagar al molesto despertador.

-. No me pensaras responder ¿verdad?- se levanto y empezó a sacudir su pijama

-. Exacto, vamos Pein cámbiate, hoy tenemos clases-

-. Siempre es lo mismo contigo Sasori… ¡no llegaremos tarde!- grito enojado Pein

Sasori solo hizo un ademan con su mano para que se apurara y fue a alistar su mochila. Pein dio un suspiro de fastidio, pero que podria hacer Sasori es Sasori y no se le puede cambiar nada.

OoOoO

La mañana había iniciado tan tranquila para Kakuzu "lamentablemente" su compañero Hidan había despertado.

-. ¡JODER! ¡KAKUZU ¿DONDE ESTA MI COLLAR?- grito Hidan en el cuarto.

-"Siempre se le pierden las cosas"- pensó sonriendo tiernamente.

-. Debe estar por ahí Hidan- contesto poniéndose su último zapato.

Kakuzu llevaba una camisa color negra, unos jeans color café y unos conbers negros. Hidan llevaba una camisa negra de botones con los primeros cuatro desabotonados, jeans azul.

-. No se pudo haber perdido – le dijo tranquilo e indiferente

Hidan lo miro con cara asesina y siguió buscando. El cuarto ya lo tenía un desastre, ropa tirada por todas partes, muebles fuera de su lugar… en fin parecía que lo hubiera atacado un huracán. Kakuzu fue al baño y al entrar noto el collar de Hidan tirado en la ducha.

-. No lo puedo creer- pensó en voz alta recargando su cabeza con su mano

Agarro el collar y fue hacia la habitación un tanto enojado.

-. ¡HIDAN!- grito y cuando el nombrado volteo Kakuzu le lanzo el collar a la cara- deberías tener mas cuidado con tus cosas, si serás…. ¿dejarlo en la ducha?-

Kakuzu pensaba que había iniciado una de sus tantas peleas, pero no fue asi….

-. ¡GRACIAS MALDITO AVARO!- grito Hidan para luego lanzarse a abrazar a Kakuzu.

Ante este acto el castaño se sonrojo, así que intento romper el abrazo para que Hidan no lo viera.

-. ¡Ya! No importa Hidan….deja de abrazarme que ya es tarde- dijo excusándose con la hora.

OoOoO

Ya era las 7:30 la clases iniciaban en 10 minutos, Deidara intentaba despertar a toda costa a Itachi, el cual dormía como oso.

-"Kuso* sería mejor dejarlo e irme yo solo h'm"- pensó el rubio.

Deidara ya había hecho casi todo lo que su mente se le ocurría para despertar a Itachi, sin mas que perder fue a la cocina y agarro un vaso con agua fría.

-. Bueno…1….2….3 h'm- termino de decir y le echo el agua fría a Itachi

El pelinegro despertó de un golpe y un grito

-. ¡DEIDARA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- grito Itachi, sorprendiendo levemente a Deidara

-. ¿Qué que me pasa? H'm- pronuncio agarrando un almohada y empezar a golpear al pelinegro- lo que me pasa es que ¡LLEVO UNA MALDITA HORA INTENTANDO LEVANTARTE! ¡FALTAN 10 MALDITOS MINUTOS PARA QUE LAS CLASES INICIEN Y TU SIGUES EN PIJAMA! H'M- seso los golpe para tirar la almohada a cualquier lado-

Itachi no pronuncio nada, se levanto de golpe de la cama y en menos de 5 minutos estaba listo, agarro la mochila del rubio y la suya y luego la muñeca de Deidara saliendo corriendo en el acto.

-. ¡HEY! ¡MATTE*! ¡TENGO PIERNAS SABES! H'm-

El pelinegro soltó al rubio, le lanzo su mochila y ambos empezaron a correr. Faltaban 2 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, el rubio y el pelinegro ya casi llegaban, parecía que estuvieran en una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero. Ambos entraron al mismo momento al salón, pero entraron en caída, habían chocado en la puerta eso provocó que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Todos los presentes los miraron raro.

-. ¡Vaya forma de entrar!- dijo Hidan

Se levantaron del piso y fueron a sus respectivos asientos a dejar su mochila, al parecer el profesor aun no había llegado, suerte para ambos.

-. Sasori no Danna ¿Qué clase nos toca? H'm – pronuncio recargando su barbilla a la mesa

-. Artes- dijo cortante y sin despegar su vista de su libro

-. Bien rubia te daremos unas advertencias de los profesores- dijo Hidan asustando a Deidara por su llegada tan repentina.

-. ¿Advertencias? Hm'-

-. ¡Exacto!...digamos que aquí cada maestro tiene una "cualidad" que hay que evitar a toda costa- contesto Kakuzu

-. Toma- Pein le entrego una hoja con todos los maestros que les tocaban, en orden alfabético, su materia y su "cualidad".

-. ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de hacer todo esto?- pregunto Itachi

-. Bueno Itachi –dijo Sasori bajando su libro- a diferencia de ti nosotros si llegamos temprano

-. Sasori sugirió que debíamos hacer esto- dijo Pein

-. Etto*…gracias h'm- les agradecía sonriendo

La campana ya avía sonado y el profesor llego unos cuantos segundos despues, un pelinegro con el cabello corto, alto y piel blanca apareció.

-. Ohayou Sai-sensei- dijeron todos los alumnos, claro excepto Deidara.

-"parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante"- pensaba Sai mientras daba una de sus "sonrisas" a sus alumnos.

Muchos se impresionaron que en todo el transcurso de la clase Hidan no hubiera dicho nada, en especial Itachi y Deidara.

-. Sasori-Danna ¿por que Hidan esta tan callado? H'm-

-. ¿Te acuerdas que tenía que darle un castigo?-

-. Si h'm-

-. Ese es su castigo, hoy no podrá molestar en las clases-

-"era divertido ver sus peleas h'm"-

Los muchachos se sobre saltaron al escuchar que Sai tiraba un libro sobre la mesa.

-. Deidara ¿no?- pregunto Sai sin quitar su sonrisa- quiero hablar contigo despues de la jornada de las clases… ¿entendido?- le dijo con una voz tanto amenazante.

-. H..hai h'm-

-"¡¿Qué? Esto es malo"- pensaron en unión, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi y en especial Sasori

Esa fue la clase en la que el rubio tuvo más problemas, y dio gracias a Kami-sama que la clase se haya terminado. Siguió literatura con la profesora Kurenai, seguido por Iruka con matemáticas y en la clase que estaban ahora…química con Kakashi, ya esta por terminar la clase cuando Kakashi dio un anunció que sorprendió, y fastidio a algunos.

-. ¡Chicos harán un proyecto!-

Todos dieron un reproche ante esto, lo cual Kakashi le dio la mínima importancia.

-. Bien, los equipos serán de dos…y será con su compañero de mesa- Kakashi volteo a ver a Itachi- Itachi como Kisame esta ausente, te integraras al equipo de Hidan y Kakuzu-

El pelinegro solo asintió, el profesor continuo dando las explicaciones del proyecto que debían hacer, unos les ponían atención mientras que otros empezaron a divagar.

-. Bien lo quiero para la próxima semana-

Despues de eso Kakashi salió del salón, dejando a muchos pensativos de cómo sería su proyecto. Las demás clases fueron relativamente normales, no hubo sorpresas de ni un tipo. Aunque la paz no duro mucho, estaban en la última clase…con Orochimaru, el rubio no entendía el miedo que le tenía Sasori y muchos de la clase al profesor, pero eso no importaba ya estaba a punto de acabar y de, como dice Deidara, ser "libres". Toco el timbre y todos salieron como si el mismo diablo los persiguiera, solo quedaban Deidara y Sasori que estaban arreglando sus cosas.

-. Sasori ¿puedes quedarte?- pregunto Orochimaru sin mirar a verlos

A Sasori le dio un escalofrió y empezó a sudar frio, Deidara le extraño ese comportamiento, pero no quería averiguar que fue lo que sucedió para que se comportara así.

-. Es…esto…yo..n..no creo poder- pronuncio algo nervioso Sasori

-. ¿Por qué no?- pregunto como si nada

-"No sé como sea, pero no dejare que le haga algo a Sasori h'm"-

-. Los siento sensei…pero Sasori y yo tenemos un trabajo que terminar h'm- Deidara agarro la muñeca de Sasori y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo arrastrando a Sasori consigo- ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA CLASE!- grito sin voltear ni bajar su velocidad.

OoOoO

Deidara se detuvo enfrente de la biblioteca ya agotado de tanto correr, soltó a Sasori y se recargo en la pared para normalizar un poco su respiracion.

-. No entiendo….porque…le tiene tanto terror…pero….supongo que no es nada bueno h'm- dijo jadeando por el cansancio.

-. Ni lo dudes ese maestro es todo un pedófilo- dijo Sasori

-. ¿Pedófilo? H'm-

Sasori solo asintió con la cabeza, y al igual que Deidara se recargo en la pared.

-"¡que maldito! ¿Qué le pensaba hacer a Sasori? H'm"-

-. Pein va ir a la habitación de su compañero de equipo apara empezar su proyecto, supongo que Hidan y Kakuzu estarán en el cuarto de Itachi… ¿Por qué no iniciamos el proyecto en mi cuarto?- propuso el pelirrojo

OoOoO

Deidara y Sasori estaban trabajando con su proyecto de química, el ambiente era tranquilo y placentero, aunque al rubio sentía que algo se le avía olvidado. Deidara abrió los ojos al recordarlo y se levanto de golpe de la silla

-. ¡MALDCION, TENIA QUE ESTAR CON SAI-SENSEI CUANDO SE ACARAN LAS CLASES! H'm- grito y acto despues recogió su mochila.

-"¿enserio iba a ir?"- pensó Sasori dejando lo que asía y volteando a ver a Deidara

Sasori le empezó a hablar, diciéndole que no fuera, pero Deidara no le prestaba la mínima atención el rubio estaba a punto de salir, cuando sintió un dolor en su pierna, y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el suelo, Sasori esta enzima de él, el pelirrojo con una mano sostenía las muñecas de Deidara sobre su cabeza, con la rodilla inmovilizaba las piernas del rubio y su única mano libre sobre el pecho del rubio. Sasori miraba a Deidara con una cara seria y un tanto atemorizante. El rubio no quería verlo a la cara por el sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus mejillas, movió su cabeza para un lado, un intento para evitar que el pelirrojo mire su sonrojó. Sasori agarro la barbilla de Deidara, e hizo que lo volteara a ver.

-. Deidara, no vallas, Sai-sensei es un pervertido- dijo con la voz entre enojada y calmada y con la misma mirada- ¿enserio ibas a ir?-

Deidara intentaba zafarse del agarre de Sasori, más que nada por la vergüenza. Pero al parecer Sasori era más fuerte.

-"Kuso, somos hombres ¿Por qué me da tanta vergüenza? H'm-

-. ¡CLARO QUE IBA A IR! ¿QUE, ACASO CREES QUE NO PUEDO CUIDARME SOLO?- grito Deidara cerrando los ojos.

Sasori se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero aun así no permitiría que Sai le pusiera una mano encima. Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos se miraban, el sonrojo de Deidara pronto llegaría al mismo color del cabello de Sasori

-. D..Danna h'm- pronuncio un tanto avergonzando- m..me aplastas h'm-

Al decir eso, Sasori se dio cuenta que estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora, y se sonrojo violentamente. Pero aun no soltaría a Deidara, ¡claro que no! primero se aseguraría que no fuera con Sai.

-. Deidara, te lo digo enserio no vallas con Sai solo-

-. Danna, si no voy, no sé lo que pueda pasar h'm- dijo intentando bajar su cabeza, pero el agarre de Sasori se lo evitaba.

-. Puedes poner la escusa del proyecto, aquí Kakashi es reconocido por que casi nadie pasa su clase-

Deidara sintió que Sasori puso su frente en la de él, estaban centímetros del rostro del otro, eso aumentaba el sonrojo de ambos.

-. Promete que no iras solo con ni uno de los profes que te indicamos Deidara- dijo con una voz tierna pero a la vez autoritaria.

-. H…hai h'm- le respondió con una voz tímida.

Sasori libero las muñecas de Deidara y se paro, ayudando al rubio a que se levantara también.

OoOoO

Ya había pasado mas de una hora desde ese incidente, seguían con su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ha ni uno de los dos se le quitaba el sonrojo, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo el uno al otro.

-. ¡Hey! Danna ¿sabes como se saca esta fórmula? H'm- pregunto Deidara un arto, ya avía pasado 20 minutos intentado resolver el mismo problema, sin éxito alguno

Sasori dio un suspiro, dejo lo que estaba asiendo y se acero a Deidara al punto que ambos cuerpo chocaban, empezó a explicarle paso por paso, Deidara se sonrojo por la cercanía, pero seguía poniendo atención a las explicaciones de Sasori. El pelirrojo era impaciente, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aunque habían pasado 15 minutos de explicaciones, a Sasori le parecieron menos.

-. Ce..Creo que ya le entendí h'm-

-. De acuerdo, si tienes problemas avísame- dijo para regresar con su trabajo.

Así paso el tiempo se ayudaban entre ellos, a veces reían por alguna tontería que decía el otro.

-. Voy por algo de tomar… ¿quieres algo Danna? h'm- pregunto parándose de la silla

-. No, gracias- contesto sin despegar su mirada del cuaderno

El rubio iba a ir a la cocina, pero se tropezó en el camino y no pudo recuperar el equilibrio, Sasori se dio cuenta de esto, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y agarro a Deidara de la cintura para evitar su caída, ambos se miraban cara a cara y sus labios están a centímetros. Se separaron rápidamente con el sonrojo presente (N/A: como que se sonrojan demasiado xD)

OoOoO

Ya eran las diez de la noche, Deidara estaba aguantando el sueño hasta el punto de no poder más y quedar dormido.

-"Parece que este es su límite"- pensó Sasori mientras veía a Deidara dormir.

Sasori quedo embobado viendo a Deidara dormido, se le formo una sonrisa tierna, miro el reloj al notar la hora dio un suspiro.

-"será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación para que duerma"-

El pelirrojo se levanto de la silla, cargo a Deidara al estilo princesa, el rubio se acomodo en el pecho del pelirrojo, Sasori al darse cuanta sonrió tiernamente. Salió de su habitación, la luz de la luna se hacía presente, empezó a caminar rumbo al cuarto del rubio, de vez en cuando veía al rubio y le sonreía inconscientemente.

Ya había llegado al cuarto de Deidara e Itachi, toco un par de veces con cuidado a no despertar a Deidara, al ver que nadie respondía.

-"De seguro fueron a la habitación de Kakuzu y Hidan"-

Giro la perilla, la cual estaba sin seguro, dio un suspiro de fastidio, Itachi sería la última persona que pensara que aria algo así. Entro, fue a poner en la cama a Deidara, como asía frio lo tapo con las cobijas. Sasori inconscientemente le dio un beso en la frente a Deidara, el rubio sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. Acaricio la cabeza del rubio, pero cuando iba a dejar el cuarto se tropezó quedando arriba del rubio. Deidara había despertado dé repente, se sonrojo tanto como el cabello de Sasori cuando noto que su Danna estaba encima de él. Ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que…

* * *

><p>Ookami: aqui termina la conti nwn<br>Saso: espero que les alla gustado  
>Dei: x3 y dejen Reriews!<br>Ookami: y PROMETO NO VOLVERME A RETRASAR! OwO LO JURO! nwn  
>Saso: eso espero mocosa ¬¬*<br>Ookami: nwn bueno cualquier sujerencia es mas que bienvenida  
>SD/O: MATTA~NE  
>Ookami: hasta la proxima actualizacion nwn<p> 


	8. El nuevo compañero ¡entran en escena!

Ookami: OwO capitulo subido puntualmente!  
>Saso: ¬¬ pero son las 8:30<br>Ookami: nwn pero es puntualmente  
>Saso: -.- de acuerdo<br>Dei: pondremos unas aclaraciones antes del inicio del fic!  
>Saso: como siempre<p>

Aclaraciones:~

-"pensamiento"-  
>OoOoO cambio de escenas<br>-Flash Black- bueno esto es mas que obvio que sera -.- no?  
>(NA) Notas del autor

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto (¬¬ aunque halla matado a mis queridos Akatsuki u.ú)

S/D/O: sin nada mas que decir. Aqui la conti!

* * *

><p>El nuevo compañero ¡entran en escena!<p>

Ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que… Deidara logro reaccionar.

-. ¡Danna hentai! ¡Hentai! ¡Hentai! H'm- Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, empujando a Sasori al suelo. Se cubrió con las sabanas, ya estaba más que sonrojado para permitir que el pelirrojo lo viera.

Sasori apenas se estaba recuperando de la caída. Al escuchar al rubio lo sobre salto un poco, volteo para encontrarse a Deidara debajo de las sabanas.

-. ¡No soy ni un pervertido!-

-. Entonces dime ¿Por qué estabas encima de mí? H'm-

-. ¡Porque me caí!, ¿Por qué yo quisiera hacerte algo indebido?-

Deidara se quito las sabanas de encima, mirando a Sasori con cara de incredulidad.

-. ¡Esa es la excusa más vieja de la historia! H'm- (N/A: -.- No es cierto la más vieja es que el perro se comió mi tarea xD) cruzo sus brazos en forma du puchero.

El pelirrojo se levanto del suelo. Fruncía el seño de una manera, que desierto modo le parecía… ¿linda? Al rubio. Deidara dejo su puchero para dar una sonrisa y empezar a reír. Esto desoriento mucho al pelirrojo.

-. ¿De que te ríes?- esta realmente confundido del repentino cambio del rubio.

-. Es…Es gracioso ese gesto tuyo Sasori no Danna h'm- dejo la risa a un lado y le sonrió cálidamente a Sasori-. De todos modos. Gracias por traerme a mi cuarto h'm-

-. No hay de que- se levanto y sacudió su pantalones- que descanses Deidara- Sasori estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-. Igual tu Danna h'm- Aunque sabía que no lo vería dio una última sonrisa para acostarse y volverse a tapar con las sabanas.

Sasori, antes de salir, dio una última mirada al rubio, quien parecía que dormía placenteramente. Sonrió, y salió de aquella habitación.

OoOoO

Itachi iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin duda admiraba a Kakuzu, alguien que pueda soportar a Hidan incluso en esos extremos, era alguien a quien admirar.

-"que hermosa luna tenemos esta noche"- pensaba mientras iba caminando, mirando a la luna en su máximo esplendor.

Itachi esta a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando esta se abrió y de tras estaba Sasori.

-. ¿Sasori? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un tanto confundido.

-. Hola Itachi- lo saludo cortésmente- dejaste la puerta sin seguro- Itachi abrió los ojos al escuchar a Sasori. El pelirrojo iba saliendo, se detuvo a lado del pelinegro. Ni uno de los dos se movía.

-. Itachi… eh visto que te has vuelto mas descuidado desde que se fue Kisame-

-. ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que estés aquí?- se dirigió algo frio, entro a su cuarto sin mirar, ni de reojo, a Sasori.

El pelirrojo volteo, a donde la puerta ya hacia cerrada. Dio un suspiro y se dirijo a su habitación.

OoOoO

Itachi se encontraba recargado en la parad, abrazando sus piernas. Dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Flash Black—

La hora de clases había finalizado. Los rayos del sol era muy fuerte, Itachi y Kisame se separaron del resto de sus amigos. Se encontraban en el patio, sentados debajo de la sombra de un árbol, el aire soplaba fuertemente. Platicando de cualquier cosa.

-. Oye Kisame- el nombrado volteo a verlo-. Las fechas de las competencias se acercan… ¿cuando será la tuya?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-. No lo sé. Pero aunque lo supiera no iría- Kisame se recostó en el pasto, mirando maravillado el vaivén de las hojas.

Itachi se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo, pero no lo hizo notorio. Kisame era alguien que amaba estar en el equipo de Kendo y en especial a su espada; samehada.

-. ¿Por qué no?-

-. Porque si fuera…- se sentó recargándose en el tronco del árbol-. No estaría contigo Itachi-san- Kisame volteo a ver a Itachi sonriendo.

-. B..Baka- se volteo sonrojado.

-Fin del Flash Black—

Itachi hundió su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre sus rodillas.

-. Kisame… eres un mentiroso-

OoOoO

Deidara dormía placenteramente, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la sala lo despertó. Se levanto de golpe y salió hacia el lugar donde el ruido se había hecho presente. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Itachi así.

-. ¿Itachi? h'm- lo llamo un par de veces, pero al notar que no le iba a responder, se acerco a él-. Itachi… ¿Estás bien? h'm-

Itachi al fin pudo escuchar la voz del rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Levanto la cabeza y vio que Deidara lo miraba preocupado.

-. Si, estoy bien Deidara- se levanto y empezó a sacudirse la ropa-. Solo estoy cansado-

Deidara sonrió ante el comentario de Itachi. Fue al cuarto para intentar recuperar el sueño. Pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-. Ya me imagino h'm. Estar todo el día con Hidan es cansado ¿no? h'm- dijo con una voz burlona y entrar al cuarto.

Itachi repitió la acción de su compañero y se fue a dormir. Sin duda fue un largo día.

OoOoO

Las aburridas clases iniciaron. La mayoría de los chicos se durmieron en la clase de literatura, lo cual a la profesora Kurenai no le gusto en lo absoluto. Tiro tan fuerte el libro contra su mesa, que todos dieron un grito. Y los que estaban dormidos despertaron inmediatamente.

-. ¡Si tanto le aburre la literatura!- decía en forma amenazante- ¡¿Por qué no se van y los repruebo? Así no tendrían que venir más a mi clase- se sentó en la silla esperando la respuesta de sus alumnos.

Todo el salón negó con la cabeza y levantaron sus libros para seguir leyendo. En esa clase ni Hidan se atrevía a decir algo. Todos sabían que Kurenai era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa, pero si la hacen enojar se convertía en todo un demonio. El timbre toco y la profesora guardo sus cosas y salió.

OoOoO

Casi todos los alumnos tenían miedo de la próxima clase que les tocaba. No era la clase, si no el maestro. La puerta se abrió lentamente como si fuera una película de terror, todos estaban en suspenso. Hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

-. Buenos días- entro Orochimaru al salón-. Les presento a su nuevo compañero- al decir esto entra un chico con el cabello verde, algo despeinado, su piel era mitad blanca y mitad negra, detrás de él estaba el director Madara.

-. Bueno días chicos- Madara saludo cortésmente a los muchachos- algunos ya lo conocerán, y los que no. El es Zetsu, fue cambiado de salón- Madara empujo suavemente a Zetsu.

-. Hola- dijo un tanto incomodo

-. Y ¿por que lo cambiaran?- pregunto Orochimaru a Madara.

-. **Que le importa** – le contesto Zetsu. Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados.

-. Ven con migo Orochimaru- le ordeno Madara- chicos esta clase la tendrán libre- vio su reloj de mano-. Y como ya será la hora del receso se pueden retirar-

Los dos adultos salieron. Empezando así el desastre por parte de los alumnos. Deidara fue a acercarse a Zetsu arrastrando a Sasori con él.

-. ¡Hola! h'm. Soy Deidara- lo saludo alegremente-. Y él es Sasori- señalo al pelirrojo que se veía un tanto enfadado.

-. Hola- saludo cortésmente el pelirrojo.

-. ¡Hey! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo Hidan pellizcándole el cachete a Deidara- ¡a la linda rubia!- dijo burlonamente.

-. ¡Soy hombre! H'm- Deidara logro apartar la mano de Hidan de su cachete, los cueles ya estaban rojos por las jaloneadas que le había hecho Hidan.

-. Hidan, realmente eres un idiota- dijo Kakuzu dándole un golpe.

-. ¡Jodido avaro Jashin-sama te castigara!- grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-. Tranquilícense- dijeron Pein e Itachi en unión.

-. Hola...**bola de raros- **Zetsu se tapo la boca- p..Perdón, tengo doble personalidad- dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-. Tranquilo, oye ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería?- pregunto Pein.

-. ¡Claro! **Si no queda de otra-**

OoOoO

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, cada uno comía un helado.

-. ¡Como amo el helado de vainilla!- decía el rubio con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Empezaron a reárese. Pero las peleas no se hicieron ausentes. Hidan "accidentalmente" había tirado el helado de Kakuzu, lo cual este lo cobro con el de él.

-. ¡Kakuzu! ¡Regrésame mi helado!- Hidan estaba prácticamente encima de Kakuzu intentado recuperar su helado.

-. ¡Ni lo sueñes Hidan!-

Los demás actuaban como si nada pasara. Al parecer Deidara ya se había acostumbrado.

-. Esos** idiotas **¿siempre actúan así?- pregunto Zetsu

-. Te acostumbraras- le respondió Pein.

-. ¡Ya basta de peleas! H'm- grito Deidara, separando a Hidan de Kakuzu- vamos Hidan, compraremos otro helado y asunto resuelto h'm. Yo te lo pago h'm-

Hidan se lanzo sobre Deidara abrazándolo fuertemente.

-. ¡Gracias rubia!- grito feliz y despeinando a Deidara.

Sasori veía la escena y apretaba su vaso cada vez más fuerte en un intento para quedarse calmado. Kakuzu tenía el ceño fruncido, se volvió a sentar y aparto la mirada de la escena que tenían el rubio y el religioso.

-. Los acompaño- dijo Zetsu levantándose de su asiento

Deidara logro zafarse del agarre de Hidan y los tres se fueron.

-. Lo que hace Hidan por un helado- dijo Pein. Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras seguían comiendo sus helados.

OoOoO

-. No puedo creer que le hallas tirado el helado a Kakuzu h'm-

-. ¡No fue mi culpa!-

-. Si claro fue culpa del **estúpido insecto **¿no?-

Los chicos estaban haciendo fila para comprar el helado de Hidan. Pero al parecer el religioso tenía otros planes.

-. ¡Oigan!- Hidan llamo la atención de los otros dos- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un pequeña broma?- se le formaba una sonrisa malévola.

-. ¿Una pequeña broma? H'm-

-. **Esto no pinta bien- **

Ya era el turno de los chicos para comprar el helado y Hidan no podria estar mas feliz. Compararon tres uno para cada uno. En el camino de regreso Hidan seguía intentado convencer a Zetsu y Deidara de ayudarlo con su "pequeña" broma.

-. ¡Vamos chicos! ¿Por qué no quieren?- decía en forma de puchero.

-. ¡Bien! te ayudo paro **con una jodida **deja de gritar por un **estúpido **segundo-

Hidan veía a Deidara, esperando la respuesta de este. El rubio dio un suspiro ¿Qué más le quedaba? Pero le iba sacar ventaja a la situación eso ¡lo tenía por seguro!

-. ¡Bien! te ayudo, pero debes de dejar de decirme rubia h'm- decía con un todo de superioridad

-. ¡Una semana! Tómalo o déjalo- dijo Hidan comiendo tranquilamente.

Era mejor que nada ¿no? Deidara acepto la propuesta de Hidan. El religioso les dijo que fueran en la noche al lado de kiosco. Despues de eso nadie comento nada sobre el tema.

OoOoO

-. Ya se están tardando- decía Sasori ya con cuatro venas en la frente.

-. Apenas van quince minutos Sasori- le decía Itachi para tranquilizar a Sasori

-. ¿Quince minutos solo por un helado?- ya esta por formarse la quinta vena. Cuando escucharon la voz de Hidan.

El rubio, el "bipolar" y el religioso llegaron riendo. Los demás a no saber el porqué los miraban extrañados. Pero no les dio tiempo de preguntar pues el timbre sonó. Se levantaron, para ir a su salón.

OoOoO

A los maestros ya les parecía mucha felicidad para que durara.

-. ¡Jodido maestro! ¡Como se atreve a insultar a Jashin-sama!- empezó a gritar. Parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre el profesor para atacarlo.

Kakuzu se levanto furioso. Sus compañeros sabían que no bueno que esto se pasara, unos se cubrían con sus cuadernos, otros con sus mochilas y otros debajo de su mesa. Kakuzu agarro de la camisa a Hidan.

-. ¡Cállate de una vez Hidan!- empezó a sacudir de un lado a otro a Hidan- ¡No podrías quedarte callado una puta vez!-

Ni uno de los presentes decía nada. Definitivamente no eran buena combinación esos dos. Muchos se preguntaban "si se odian tanto ¿Por qué demonios son amigos?" Pues supuestamente los opuestos se atraen ¿no?

Las clases siguieron iguales ¡Exacto! En todas las clases que les restaban Hidan estuvo gritando, Kakuzu "calmándolo" y el resto del salón (a excepción de Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Zetsu y Deidara) se intentaban "proteger" de los ataque de esos dos.

* * *

><p>Ookami: x3 aqui el capi!, espero que les guste n.n -.-U y perdon que sea tan corto...la inspiracion no me llegaba bien.<br>Dei: nwn pero aun asi, dejen reviews y diganos que les parecio OwO  
>Saso: cualquier sugerencia sera bienvenida<br>Ookami: y le agradesco a Mizu-chan, Madara-sama y Fumino-chan por ayudarme a inspirarme OwO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! n.n  
>DO: NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION!  
>SD/O: Matta~ne


	9. Una broma de… ¿mal gusto? Parte 1

Ookami: n.n bueno aqui el capi  
>Saso: -.-U simplemente daremos las aclaraciones, no hay que perder mas tiempo ¬¬<br>Dei: ^^ hai!

ACLARACIONES  
>-. Dialogos-<br>-"pensamientos"-  
>OoOoO cambio de esenas<br>(N/A:) notas del autor

Ookami: n.n como saben ni uno de los personajes me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama

* * *

><p>Una broma de… ¿mal gusto? Parte 1<p>

Todo el salón se encontraba en el patio. En la última clase del día, educación física. Con el profesor Gai.

La mayoría de ellos agradecían que estuviera nublado el día. Si no fuera así era seguro que moririan por deshidratación. Ya llevan más de 60 vueltas por todas las canchas. Y las canchas del instituto no eran para nada pequeñas.

-. ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Demos 10 vueltas más! ¡Están en la flor de la juventud! ¡Den su 110%!- grito alegremente, aumentando su paso y a su vez haciendo que sus alumnos también lo hicieran.

-. ¡Moriremos a esta edad si sigue así estúpido maestro de mierda!- grito Hidan a todo lo que sus pulmones podían- ¡Jashin-sama lo castigara!-

-. En esta ocasión concuerdo contigo Hidan- dijo Kakuzu. Los demás chicos que los rodeaban asintieron con la cabeza.

-. ¡¿Qué le pasa a este profesor? H'm- pregunto el rubio con el corazón acelerado.

-. Gai-sensei es uno de los profesores **¡mas loco que puedas ver en esta escuela!, ¡simplemente le faltan tornillos en la cabeza!**- le contesto Zetsu.

-. En ese caso hay que regalarle unos tornillos- dijo Pein. Ante su comentario todos empezaron a reír.

-. Sera mejor que corramos mas rápido. Si no queremos uno de los sermones de la juventud del sensei- dijo Sasori.

Los chicos agacharon la cabeza y empezaron a correr más rápido. Todos ya estaban cansados ¡60 vueltas! Eso era demasiado. Lo peor de todo solo habían pasado 35 minutos de la clase, la cual duraba ¡dos horas!

Pero un "milagro" salvo a 4 de los chicos. Zetsu se tropezó con una piedra en el camino cayendo encima de Deidara ambos cayeron al suelo. A simple vista parecía que no hubiera pasado nada. Pero….las apariencias engañan.

-. ¡ahh!- dijeron los dos cayendo al piso.

-. Kuso h'm. Mi tobillo h'm- dijo Deidara sobándose el tobillo derecho.

Todos los de la clase se detuvieron. Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu y Hidan fueron los primeros en acercar a los dos heridos, Sasori ayudo a Deidara a ponerse de pie, puso uno de los brazos del rubio en su cuello para que apoyara su peso en él en vez del tobillo lastimado, Kakuzu ayudo a Zetsu de la misma forma. Hidan ante esto frunció un poco el ceño, algo muy poco detectable.

-"Maldito avaro"- pensó Hidan

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los demás llegaron. El profesor se acerco, y abriéndose pasó entre los alumnos. Llego con los chicos.

-. ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto.

-. Creo…que si h'm- le respondió adolorido-. Pero nos torsillos el tobillo h'm-

-. **¡Como demonios piensan que estamos bien!- **

**-**. Sasori, Kakuzu llévenlos a la enfermería. Los demás seguiremos con la clase- dijo Gai

Hubo varias protestas por parte de los chicos. Kakuzu y Sasori empezaron a caminar cautelosamente. No querían lastimar más de lo que ya estaban a sus amigos.

-. Vamos Hidan- Itachi puso una mano en el hombro de Hidan-. No queremos los sermones del profe- término de decir sonriendo.

-. ¡El ultimo que llegue con los demás tendrá que comprar el almuerzo mañana!- grito Pein para salir corriendo.

-. ¡Jodido cabeza de zanahoria eso no se vale!- grito Hidan. Y acto seguido Itachi y Hidan salieron corriendo.

OoOoO

Ya habían entrado a las instituciones, Sasori noto el dolor que trasmitía los gestos de Deidara.

-"Si le duele ¿Por qué no dice nada?"- pensó Sasori dando un suspiro.

El pelirrojo en un hábil movimiento cargo a Deidara en su espalda. Los presentes (incluyendo a Deidara) tardaron en reaccionar de lo que había sucedido. Sasori caminaba como si nada con un sorprendido (y algo sonrojado) Deidara encima de él.

-. ¿D..Danna? h'm- pregunto algo avergonzado. Ya era mucho haberse torcido el tobillo y ahora ¡Su Danna lo esta cargando!

-. Cállate Deidara, era mas que obvio que te dolía caminar-

-. Lo siento Deidara- le dijo Zetsu. Se sentía realmente val ¡que va! ¿Tropezarse con una piedra? Y para el colmo lastimo a uno de sus amigos por su torpeza (N/A: T_T que mala fui aquí)

-. No te disculpes Zetsu- dijo Kakuzu

-. Kakuzu tiene razón h'm. No importa h'm. De todos modos fue un accidente h'm- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

OoOoO

Habían llegado a una de las enfermerías (la cual el instituto tenía tres). Los chicos se detuvieron en la puerta. Se quedaron un rato observándola preguntándose si entrar o no.

-. Ustedes entren- dijo Sasori para seguir caminando. Se detuvo para voltear a ver a Zetsu y Kakuzu- nosotros iremos con la enfermera Tsunade- siguió con su camino en dirección a la otra enfermería.

-. Danna…. estoy bien h'm. Puedo caminar por mi mismo h'm- dijo Deidara con una voz tímida. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre cuando estaba a solas con Sasori se ponía nervioso?

-. Deidara- lo nombro con una voz autoritaria- no digas mentiras-

Deidara decidió ya no decir nada ¿para que pelear? Al contrario, debería estar agradecido de que Sasori lo ayudara. Y era cierto que le dolía el tobillo. Pero había algo en Sasori que lo ponía realmente nervioso ¡hasta el punto de hacer que se sonrojara! Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería y tocaron la puerta.

-. ¡Adelante!- les ordeno la voz de una mujer. Sasori y Deidara entraron.

Al entrar vieron a una mujer que aparentaba unos 26 años. Con el pelo rubio y sentada. La mujer miraba unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio.

-. ¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunto alzando la mirada y sonriendo.

-. Lo que pasa, enfermera Tsunade- decía. Mientras caminaba hacia uno de las sillas y colocaba a Deidara para que se sentara-. Es que Deidara se lastimo el tobillo en la clase de Gai-sensei-

-. La verdad- Tsunade suspiro-. Creo que Gai se pasa un poco en sus entrenamientos-

-.¿Solo un poco? H'm- reacciono Deidara ante el comentario- ¡por su culpa no puedo ni caminar bien! h'm-

- "No fue culpa de la clase Deidara"- pensaba Sasori

-. De acuerdo, pero cálmate- Tsunade trataba de recordar su nombre. Deidara al ver que no lo recordaba decidió ayudarla.

-. Iwa Deidara h'm-

-. Bien Deidara. Veamos tu tobillo- Le alzo un poco la pierna y la tela del pantalón. Quería tener mejor visibilidad del tobillo del rubio-. No es nada grave-decía mientras se levanta y regresando con Deidara con unos vendajes-. Le pondremos unos vendajes y un poco de hielo, para bajar la hinchazón y estarás mejor. Solo que no podrás ir a las clases de Gai por un tiempo-

-. ¡Gracias a Kami-sama! H'm- Sasori rio por el comentario de Deidara

-"como estarán Zetsu y Kakuzu"- se pregunto Sasori a si mismo.

OoOoO

-. No te preocupes Zetsu-kun- decía una chica de unos 20 años de cabello oscuro, corto y lacio. -. No es nada grave. Ya verás que te pondrás bien- decía mientras vendaba el tobillo de Zetsu.

-. Gracias enfermera Shizune- le agradeció Zetsu.

Shizune sonrió y camino hacia su escritorio. Kakuzu y Zetsu seguían cada movimiento que hacia Shizune esperando a que digiera algo. La joven saco una hoja y una pluma, empezando a escribir.

-. Solo hay un detalle, no podrás ir a la clase de Gai-san por un tiempo- decía la joven mientras le entregaba una nota a Kakuzu- dénsela a Gai-san-

-. Mira que suertudo Zetsu- dijo Kakuzu mientras le daba palmas en la espalda.

-. Eso creo por lo menos me salvare de es **estúpida **clase- dijo sonriendo.

OoOoO

-. Bien chicos eso es todo- dijo sonriendo

-. Gracias por todo h'm- le agradeció. Intento pararse pero Sasori lo detuvo

-. Tú te quieres lastimar vas ¿verdad?-

-"¿Serán novios esos dos?"- se pregunto mentalmente Tsunade.

Deidara solo hizo un puchero y dejo que Sasori lo llevara en su espalda. Ambos salieron, Sasori con una nota que Tsunade le había entregado, el cual tenía que entregársela al sensei. Deidara por mas que lo intentara no podía quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Y eso lo ponía más nervioso. En el camino se toparon con Kakuzu y Zetsu.

-. Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Sasori

-. Bien. El suertudo de Zetsu no tendrá que ir a las clases de Gai-sensei- dijo Kakuzu con una sonrisa.

El timbre toco. ¿Tanto se habían tardado? Fue realmente extraño no sintieron que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido. Todos dieron un suspiro.

-. ¡HEY CHICOS!- escucharon un grito proveniente de Hidan.

-. Hola Hidan- respondieron todos.

Itachi, Pein y Hidan fueron en dirección a ellos ¿realmente se tardaron tanto? ¡El tiempo si se va volando!, los recién llegado mirando algo preocupados a sus dos amigos lastimados.

-. Sasori dame la nota de Deidara, se las llevare a Gai-sensei- dijo Kakuzu. No tardo mucho en recibir la nota de Deidara y en irse.

Pein ayudo a Zetsu, para que no pusiera peso extra en su tobillo. Hidan, Deidara y Zetsu se miraron mutuamente. Tenían que planear la broma. Podían pedirle ayuda a los demás…. Pero la mirada de Hidan era claro que no quería que nadie, mas que ellos, supieran lo de la broma.

-. Hidan tenemos que terminar el proyecto- dijo Itachi. Agarrando el brazo de Hidan.

-. ¡ah! Hablando del proyecto. Ven Zetsu hay que preguntarle a Kakashi-sensei con quien estas- decía Pein.

-. Y hay que seguir con el nuestro Deidara- le decía Sasori a Deidara

¡¿Pero que demonios….Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo? Tendrían que hallar alguna forma para poder irse sin que los demás sospechen. Deidara era obvio que no podria hacer nada ¡estaba en la espalda de Sasori! A donde Sasori fuera el tendría que ir. Zetsu por su tobillo tampoco podria hacer mucho. El unico que podria "escapar" seria Hidan. Pero nadie quiere ver a Itachi enojado. Hasta el mismo Kakuzu le tiene miedo a Itachi cuando se enojaba.

Todos se estaban hiendo a su respectivo lugar; Itachi y Hidan, a la habitación de Itachi para terminar el proyecto, Pein y Zetsu con Kakashi y Sasori y Deidara a la habitación de Sasori, también para continuar su proyecto.

-. Los espero a las ocho- susurro Hidan, esperando que los demás lo escucharan. Deidara y Zetsu asintieron en señal que escucharon lo que había dicho Hidan.

* * *

><p>Ookami: -.- si lo se el capitulo fue una *****, demo...=.= nop no tengo nada para excusarme<br>Dei: bueno...si les gusto...y tambien si no les gusto dejen Reviews n.n  
>Saso: cualquier sugerencia ya saben es bien venida.<br>Ookami: OH! se me olvidaba n.n para los que leyeron mi otro fic ya tengo una fecha de publicacion; lo publicare los Domingo nwn para el que le interese saber  
>Saso: nosotros nos despedimos.<br>Ookami: n.n AH! y en este capi tambien le quiero agradezer a Mizu-chan por ayudarme con la inspiracion (=.= neta que no e tenido mucha ultimanete...demo OwO cuando me pasa esto, siempre llega y mucho mas fuerte x3)  
>Dei: n.n y no olviden dejar Reviews x3<br>S/D/O: Matta~ne


	10. Una broma de… ¿mal gusto? Parte 2

-.- Enserio lo siento, tenia el capitulo listo desde ayer...demo (como dice mi mama) estube de "vaga" ^^UUUUU, de echo lo iba a subir en la noche cuando llegara a mi casa, pero mi mama no me dejo prender la compu ¬¬  
>Saso: ¬¬ si te hicieras mas organizada mocosa<br>hai...=.= Danna recuerdeme la proxima vez que vallamos a una tienda comprar una ajenda. Ocupo organizarme =_=U  
>Dei: ó.o Danna que le dio a Ookami?<br>Saso: NO ME ANDES ECHANDO LA CULPA MOCOSO! ¬¬*  
>Dei: ¬¬ y usted no me tiene que gritar, no estoy sonrodo-.-. Bueno les damos las claraciones para iniciar ya con el capi! nwn<br>Aclaraciones:

-  
>-"pensamiento"-<br>OoOoO= cambio de esenas

* * *

><p>Una broma de… ¿mal gusto? Pate 2<p>

Hidan estaba realmente aliviado. Deidara y Zetsu lograron escucharlo y estaba seguro que irían. Sonrió de lado, tan solo la idea de poder hacer una broma lo hacía feliz ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no les hacia una broma a sus queridísimos amigos?...

Pero Zetsu y Deidara aprenderán que **jamás **se debe decir un "si" cuando se trata de una de las bromas del jashinista…aunque… de los errores se aprende ¿no?

Itachi seguía arrastrando a Hidan. Ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino hacia la habitación de Hidan y Kakuzu. El "pobre" del religioso ya estaba ¡arto! El pelinegro no era muy cauteloso que digamos, mas de una vez Hidan se había golpeado con: rocas, posters, en incluso con árboles. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que Itachi lo hacía adrede. Dio un suspiro de enfado. Ya no aguantaba más.

-. ¡Maldita comadreja!- grito a todo pulmón-. ¡Me tienes arto! ¡Puedo caminar perfectamente bien!

-. Si usas tus piernas como usas tu cerebro jamás llegaremos- susurro el pelinegro. Puso un poco mas de presión en el agarre.

-. ¡¿Que?- ese había sido un golpe muy bajo- ¡Tu! ¡Maldita comadreja mal parida! ¡Suéltame de una reputa vez!-

Itachi dio un suspiro y acto seguido soltó a Hidan. El cual se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo cuando el pelinegro "inesperadamente" lo soltó. Itachi rio por lo bajo. Enserio que su amigo podía ser muy torpe . Se detuvo y espero a que el religioso se recuperada. Al escuchar unas cuantas blasfemias, vio como Hidan se paraba e iba a su dirección, sin parar de sobarse la cabeza.

-"Kakuzu tiene razón, es divertido ver a Hidan enfadado"- pensó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

-. Y tu ¿Por qué sonríes?- Hidan fulminaba con la mirada a Itachi, el cual no dejaba de sonreír

-. No es nada- dijo cortante, y seguía su camino, con Hidan a su lado.

OoOoO

-. Sabes Pein, esto no es necesario- decía Zetsu que se encontraba en la espalda del peli naranja.

-. Lo siento si te sientes incomodo Zetsu, pero debemos llegar pronto con Kakashi-sensei- decía calmadamente y sin quitar su mirada del camino-. Además tengo que ver a mi compañero de equipo- término de decir sin mucho ánimo.

-. **¡Pero yo si puedo caminar con una mierda!**- dijo desesperado.

-. No te quejes que ya llegamos- se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de ciencias-. Solo espero que Kakashi-sensei este- susurro para luego abrir la puerta.

El salón se encontraba vacío, los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño. Pein bajo a Zetsu, el cual se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda contra la pared. Pein volteo a todos lados y vio la puerta que daba al laboratorio. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver y fueron al laboratorio. Parecía que Zetsu ya podía caminar mejor, pero por si las dudas Pein lo ayudo. Definitivamente Kakashi estaba ahí pero ¿cual fue la sorpresa del peli naranja y el peli verde? Al encontrar a su maestro…

-. No lo puedo creer- decía Pein golpeándose la frente con su mano.

-. Kakashi-sensei esta…-

-. ¡Kakashi-sensei esta tomando una siesta!- gritaron ambos. Lo cual despertó de golpe a Kakashi.

-. **¡¿Por qué** **rayos estaba tomando una maldita siesta?- **

Kakashi miro a los muchachos, dio un suspiro y se levanto a acercarse a ellos.

-. ¿Algún problema chicos?- pregunto ignorando la pregunta de Zetsu.

-. Si- dijo Pein-. Bueno como sabe Kakashi-sensei, a Zetsu lo cambiaron de salón. Y por lo que no sabemos cual sería su compañero para el proyecto- termino de decir. Guardo silencio esperando la respuesta del sensei.

-. Bien… - puso una mano en su barbilla- ¿en que salón estabas antes?- pregunto mirando a Zetsu.

-. 24-b ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-. 24-b…- Kakashi fue al escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco una libreta. Abrió la libreta y empezó a leer su contenido- no se preocupen. A ese grupo también le deje el mismo proyecto- miro a Zetsu y Pein sonriendo- Zetsu… tu compañero será el mismo- termino de decir guardando la libreta.

OoOoO

Deidara y Sasori ya se encontraban continuando su trabajo. El rubio simplemente ya quería terminar, quería ir con Hidan y Zetsu, tenia curiosidad de lo que pasaba por la mente del religioso. Sasori noto el "nerviosismo" de su compañero desde hace tiempo. Pero decidió no preguntar. El tiempo se fue volando, ya estaba oscureciendo. Deidara vio la hora y ya eran las 7:45, sonrió de lado y se levanto con algo de dificultad.

-. Me tengo que ir Danna h'm- dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas.

-. Tsk- Sasori volteo a ver al rubio-. Aun no te has recuperado. Se nota en tu rostro Deidara- dijo firmemente. El rubio sonrió nerviosamente.

-. ¿De que hablas? H'm- puso su mochila en su hombro- bueno eso….yo me voy h'm- salió corriendo, aguantando el dolor que sentía. Si quería que Sasori no sospechara nada tenía que irse lo mas pronto posible.

-. ¡Hey! Deidara!- Sasori iba agarrar el brazo del rubio. Pero Deidara salió corriendo antes que eso pasara.

Sasori abrió los ojos cuando Deidara azoto la puerta. Su mirada rápidamente cambio a una de molesta, frunció el ceño y bufo de lado.

-. Estúpido- regreso a su asiento y continúo trabajando-. No volveré a preocuparme por el-

OoOoO

Deidara seguía corriendo, sentía un dolor terrible en su tobillo. Sin duda alguna se lastimaría más y Hidan se las pagaría despues. Pero como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato". Logro visualizar a Hidan, suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

-. ¡Hidan!- grito a todo pulmón y sacudiendo su brazo izquierdo, en un intento que lo localizara mas rápido. Hidan volteo a verlo, igual que el rubio con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente cambio por una de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que ¡Deidara aun seguía lastimado y estaba corriendo!

-. ¡Rubia que haces corriendo!- solio corriendo a la dirección de Deidara y fue a ayudarlo- ¡baka! Te quieres hacer mas daño ¿verdad?-

-. Cállate h'm- bufo por lo bajo-"esta hablando como Sasori"- pensó.

Se fueron a la sombra de uno de los arboles cercanos, Hidan saco lápices y papeles.

-. Bien- dijo sonriendo- empecemos a planear-Deidara asintió levemente.

Al poco tiempo llego Zetsu. Nadie esperaba que llegara con Pein. Hidan y Deidara se quedaron viendo mutuamente y luego vieron a Zetsu, querían una explicación y el peli verde lo sabía bien.

-. Lo siento- dijo acercándose a ellos con ayuda de Pein-. pero **este estúpido que esta a mi lado **me obligo a contarle todo-

-. Yo les quiero ayudar- dijo Pein sonriendo-. Será divertido-

Sonrieron ante la ayuda que les ofrecía Pein. Mientras más mejor ¿no?

OoOoO

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, el pelirrojo decidió dejar el trabajo por un rato y por un extraño impulso quería ir con Itachi, Kakuzu y Hidan a preguntar si no habían visto por casualidad a Deidara. Sabía que era una extraña pregunta, además que había dicho que no volvería a preocuparse por el rubio. Pero aun así, quería quitarse esa sensación de preocupación. Salió de su cuarto y fue hacia la dirección de la habitación de sus amigos.

Toco la puerta. No espero mucho tiempo, lo cual el pelirrojo agradecía, cuando Kakuzu le abrió la puerta.

-. Hola Kakuzu- dijo extrañado al ver que tanto Kakuzu como Itachi tenían resto de cinta adhesiva-. ¿Qué les paso?-

-. ¿Tú que crees?- Itachi y Kakuzu se voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido-. Hidan- dijeron ambos chicos realmente molestos.

Sasori se tapo la boca para no dejar salir ni una carcajada. Hidan realmente era alguien que amaba las bromas (lo cual molestaba mucho a sus amigos). Kakuzu invito a pasar a Sasori el cual accedió, los tres chicos empezaron a platicar. Sin saber lo que les esperaría despues.

OoOoO

-. ¡Todo listo!- grito Hidan levantándose y levantando su brazo al cielo.

-. Y… ¿Cuándo empezamos? H'm- pregunto sonriendo.

-. Ahora mismo- le contesto Hidan. Lo cual causo la sonrisa de todos los presentes.

Alistaron todas las cosas que ocuparían y salieron en esperas de sus compañeros

-"Esto será divertido"- pensaron todos en unión.

OoOoO

Zetsu logro visualizar a Kakuzu, Sasori e Itachi. No dudo en avisarles a sus compañeros, entraron a las instalaciones del instituto. Fueron al tercer piso, a la terraza preparando todo, Deidara vigilaba por lo bajo a ver cuando sus amigos llegaban al lugar indicado.

-. Es hora h'm- les informo sonriendo.

Se pararon (ya que estaban agachados para que nadie los viera), sacaron varios globos con agua y los soltaron. Esperando ansiosamente a que llegaran a su destino.

OoOoO

-. Ese Hidan cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar- dijo Kakuzu apretando los puños con furia.

Los chicos vieron como un globo reventaba cerca de ellos, levantaron la mirada. Abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando vieron que mas globos iban hacia ellos, varios estallaron encima de ellos dejándolos empapados. Se cubrieron con los abrazos en un intento de evitar que los empaparan más.

-. ¡Idiotas!- escucharon un grito. La cual sabían perfectamente de quien era…Hidan.

Pero cuando voltearon no vieron a nadie. Todos empapados definitivamente Hidan estaba muerto. Fueron adentro de las instalaciones corriendo.

-. Ese religioso esta muerto- murmuro Itachi.

Si pensaban los muchachos que ese era el fin….estaban muy equivocados. Apenas llegaron a la terraza del tercer piso.

-. ¡Ah!- gritaron los tres al sentir que mas globos les caían encima. Pero ahora no era agua.

-. ¿Qué…que es esto?-dijo Kakuzu viendo el liquido blanco que tenían encima- cre…¿crema?- pregunto sorprendido.

-. ¡Voy a matar a ese estúpido jashinista mal nacido!- grito Sasori mas que furioso.

Alzaron la mirada y vieron una red rota por la mitad, y un hilo amarada a la perilla de la puerta. Todos quedaron atónitos, era cierto que Hidan era muy buena en las bromas, pero era un completo idiota.

-. Estoy empezando a pensar que Hidan tiene ayuda con esto- dijo Itachi.

-. Entonces hay que cubrirnos las espaldas-. Le respondió Sasori

-. Pero ¿que podemos perder?- Kakuzu volteo a ver a sus amigos- ya estamos cubiertos de crema, mejor busquemos a esos idiotas para hacer que nos las paguen- frunció el ceño. Itachi y Sasori asintieron y salieron de ese lugar.

Se escucho una risita. Deidara estaba oculto, salió de su escondite de su escondite. Saco un radio comunicador.

-. Chicos ya cayeron en la trampa h'm- asomo su cabeza y vio como Sasori, Itachi y Kakuzu iban corriendo a la derecha- van en dirección a la derecha h'm- les informo a los demás.

-. De acuerdo Deidara- dijo Zetsu- **ya tengo todo listo-**

-. Esto apenas comienza- dijeron riendo Pein y Hidan.

* * *

><p>OwO aqui el capi...ensi el siguiente sera una continuacion a este..pero no todo el capitulo se tratara de eso nwn<br>Saso: esperamos que les alla gustado  
>Dei: OwO y que dejen reviews!<br>n.n la broma de los globos de crema (aunque es un "clasico") se me ocurrio por que ayer... ¬¬ digamso que me paso algo similar. Al verlo por el lado de la victima no es divertido, pero cuando lo vi por los ojos de bromista si es algo divertido ^^  
>Saso: bueno nosotros nos despedimos<br>y espero que me disculpen por no ponerlo a tiempo ^^U... ¬¬ lo hubiera ellos pero eran las 11 cuando llegue y pues me dieron que era muy tarde para prender la computadora y no me dejaron =.=  
>Dei: n.n recuerden que sus sugerencias y criticas costructivas son bienvenidas.<br>HASTA LA PROXIMA!  
>SD/O: Matta~ne


	11. ¿Para qué una venganza?

^^ Ohayuo, Konnichiwa o Kobomwa, x3 dependiendo de la hora que estes leyendo esto  
>Saso: (le da un zape) de las tonterias Ookami ¬¬ ya estas demaciado atrasada!<br>=.=U lo se, ¬¬ no es mi culpa que la inspiracion no llegara  
>Dei: en eso tiene razon (cruza los brazos) bueno, les dejamos las aclaraciones n.n<br>HAI~, esperamos que les guste el capitulo nwn...

**Aclaraciones:**

-. Dialogos-  
>-"pensamientos"-<br>OoOoO cambio de esenas  
>si las letras estan en negro es la parte negra de Zetsu la que habla<p>

S/D/O: sin nada mas que decir, aqui el capitulo.

* * *

><p>¿Para qué una venganza?<p>

En el capitulo anterior…

Se escucho una risita. Deidara estaba oculto, salió de su escondite. Saco un radio comunicador.

-. Chicos ya cayeron en la trampa h'm- asomo su cabeza y vio como Sasori, Itachi y Kakuzu iban corriendo a la derecha- van en dirección a la derecha h'm- les informo a los demás.

-. De acuerdo Deidara- dijo Zetsu- **ya tengo todo listo-**

-. Esto apenas comienza- dijeron riendo Pein y Hidan.

Continuación…

-. ¿Cómo vas Zetsu?- preguntaba Pein haciéndole guardia a su amigo- se están acercando-

-. **Cállate Pein- **se levanto con dificultad. El peli naranja al notar eso fue con su amigo y lo ayudo- ya esta todo listo **así que** **deja de estarme jodiendo-**

Pein rio tranquilamente, era extraño pero a la vez chistoso la doble personalidad de Zetsu. Puso al peli verde en su espalda, así podrían esconderse antes que las "victimas" llegaran. Justo a tiempo, lograron esconderse debajo de las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba. Kakuzu iba enfrente de Sasori e Itachi, si tan solo hubiera visto el piso por un momento se hubiera dado cuenta… pero lamentablemente, para él, no lo hizo.

-. ¡Kakuzu cuidado!- dijeron a la unión Itachi y Sasori.

El castaño quedo perplejo cundo vio el cable que había piso, miro hacia enfrente y en ese mismo instante su cara fue atacada por un pedazo de pastel. Los otros dos no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír. Kakuzu quitaba lo más que podía del pastel en su cara con sus manos. Volteo a todos lados cabreado, en un intento de mirar al culpable. Luego miro a sus amigos, que seguían riendo, con una mirada asesina.

-. Nosotros te avisamos- dijo Itachi entre risas.

OoOoO

Los corredores parecían eternos, los muchachos no podían descuidarse ni un segundo. Cada movimiento, cada ruido que sucedía en su alrededor… tenían que estar alerta, ya habían caído en varias "bromas" del "estúpido" Hidan. Estaban más que ¡artos! ¡Jamás! Hubieran pensado que Hidan llegara a esos extremos… bueno si. Pero ¡Estas bromas estaban llegando demasiado lejos! A cada rincón que iban una "trampa" los esperaba.

-"esto no tiene sentí"- pensaba Sasori volteando a todos lados- "todo lo tiene bien calculado… es como si predijeran nuestro siguiente movimiento"-

Kakuzu abrió una de las puertas (era necesario para llegar a otro de los pasillos). Se les hizo raro, esa puerta siempre estaba abierta. Itachi detecto algo extraño en el techo, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-. No puede ser- jalando a Sasori y Kakuzu a otro lado, el líquido callo segundos despues de donde estaban. Itachi se acerco estirando su abrazo para comprobar que era-. ¿Miel?-

-. ¡¿Enserio?- grito Kakuzu-. ¡¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese idiota?-

-. Solo faltarían las plumas- decía el pelirrojo levantados del suelo- ya se me hacia extraño que esa puerta estuviera cerrada-

-. Tenemos que tener mas cuidado- dijo en un suspiro el pelinegro- ya nos han echado agua, crema, espuma, pastel- lo ultimo dijo mirando a Kakuzu que un tenia restos del pastel. Escucho como Sasori reía por lo bajo y recibía una mirada asesina por parte del castaño. Dio un suspiro y continúo- mas agua y ahora… casi caemos con la miel-

-. Si hubiera visto ese estúpido cable- decía Kakuzu apretando el puño, el cual ya tenía cuatro venas-

-. El hubiera no existe Kakuzu- Sasori empezó a ver a todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nada extraño, al no ver nada dio un suspiro de alivio- solo tendrás que ser mas precavido-

-. Veamos…- Itachi volteaba a cada lado. Miro un armario-. Ahí esta… ahí debe estar algunas toallas para que te limpies bien la cara Kakuzu- fue a abrir la puerta, y se topo con una gran sorpresa-. ¿Pero que?- abrió los ojos. Una pila de cosas (algunas que era ilógico que estuviera ahí) se le iban a venir encima, se movió de lado, y sin esperarlo, cayó en el charco de miel que hace rato había evitado.- maldición- susurro

Sasori y Kakuzu ayudaron a Itachi a ponerse de pie y siguieron en su búsqueda. Por su parte Pein y Zetsu lograron ver todo lo que había sucedido.

-. Yo creí que **no iban a ser tan estúpidos para no ver **lo del armario-

-. Yo también- dijo entre risas Pein. Saco el radio comunicador-. Chicos van al salón de música- se asomo por uno de los corredores contrarios de la dirección que habían tomado sus amigos. Siendo sumamente cuidadoso para que no lo viera.

-. ¡Bien!- dijo Hidan alegre-. Estoy cerca de ahí-

-. ¿No habíamos puesto otra "trampa" ahí h'm?- preguntaba un tanto curioso. Hubo un silencio, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Hidan-. ¿Qué sucede Hidan h'm?-

-. Deidara, ve al salón de diseño grafico- le dijo Hidan

-. ¿Para que? H'm-

-. Esta cerca del de música, así tendremos doble posibilidad de que caigan- le contesto Pein

El rubio dio un suspiro y sin mas acepto ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ya estaba demasiado involucrado en todo eso. Fue, como pudo, al salón de diseño grafico, maldecía a cada instante, era demasiado el dolor que sentía en su tobillo. El camino se le hacía eterno, estaba cojeando realmente le dolía el tobillo. Se sobre salto al escuchar una voz mas que conocida.

-. ¿Ese no es Deidara?- era Itachi el que preguntaba. Se quedo inmóvil por un momento ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-. ¡Hey Deidara! ¡¿Sabes donde esta Hidan?- pregunto Kakuzu. El rubio solo sonrió, y sin más salió corriendo ignorándolo el ardor de su tobillo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?"- pensaba Sasori al verlo correr-"aun sigue lastimado y ¡esta corriendo!"-sacudió su cabeza-"¿pero que me pasa? Dije que no volvería a preocuparme por el"- aunque se lo digiera mil veces ese sentimiento de preocupación aun seguía… lo cual hacia que se molestara mas.

-. ¡Hey Deidara!- grito Itachi y acto seguido fue tras él.

Kakuzu y Sasori hicieron lo mismo, lo cual Deidara maldecía. Definitivamente tendría que ir ¡de nuevo! Con Tsunade. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento desesperado de ignorar el dolor de su tobillo. Los otros chicos le decían una y otra vez que se detuviera y sus derivados. Deidara sintió como alguien lo jalaba y le cubría la boca, abrió los ojos. Se altero mucho hasta que escucho la voz del sujeto.

-. Cálmate rubia- le decía Hidan, sin soltarlo-. Agradece que te salve de esos- enfatizo la palabra "esos". Deidara se tranquilizó, eso hizo Hidan lo soltara-. Estúpida rubia no debes correr, aun estas mal del tobillo- Dio un suspiro-. Creo que será mejor dejar nuestra broma aquí, hay que llevarte con Tsunade o Shizune- Dijo con semblante serio. (N/A: o.O WTF?)

Deidara quedo sorprendido, Hidan no parecía del tipo de chicos que podían llegar a ser "serios". Escucharon unos pasos y se sobre saltaron, voltearon rápidamente a sus espaldas, dieron un suspiro al ver quiénes eran.

-. Aquí están- dijo Pein-. Que suerte que los encontramos- sonrió.

-. Sabes Pein **¡no soy ni un maldito discapacitado para que me estés cargando de esta estúpida forma!**- decía molesto y cansado de estar en la espalda de Pein- así que… **¡bájame de una reputa vez!-** Hidan y Deidara rieron por lo bajo, en cuanto a Pein obedeció la "petición" de su amigo y lo bajo.

-. Chicos- dijo Hidan levantándose, todos lo voltearon a ver- paremos esta broma, ahora tenemos que ir a la enfermería- miro a Deidara- vamos rubia- Hidan se puso a Deidara en la espalda.

Ya estaban a punto de irse cuando una voz los detuvo…

-. Ya sabíamos que Hidan no estaba trabajando solo- voltearon lentamente, todos sonrieron nerviosamente cuando vieron a Sasori detrás de ellos.

-. Si, pero no pensábamos que estos tres serian tan estúpidos para ayudar a Hidan- era Kakuzu. Voltearon donde hace un momento estaban sus miradas y ahí se encontraban Itachi y Kakuzu-. ¿Tienen algo que decir?- decía mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Los chicos rieron nerviosamente mientras retrocedían. Kakuzu, Sasori e Itachi lo tenían rodeados, los primeros dos dispuestos a vengarse. Itachi noto esto, y cuándo se estaban acercando, los detuvo agarrando sus hombros.

-. ¿Qué sucede Itachi?-dijo Kakuzu molesto.

-. Deberían tranquilizarse- soltó sus hombros- no deberían cometer una locura- mira a Zetsu y Deidara-. Ustedes dos no debieron haber entrado a esto, y menos con su tobillo dañado- el rubio y peli verde ladearon la cabeza-

-. La comadreja ya empezara con sus sermones- dio un suspiro y recibió un golpe de Pein ¿Qué le pasaba? Si debería estar agradecido que Itachi los ayudara-. Ya esta bien no digo nada- se sobo el golpe.

-. ¿Cómo dices que no hagamos nada?- Kakuzu estaba realmente enojado-. ¡No hicieron pasa un muy mal momento!-

-. Kakuzu tiene razón- dijo el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos.

-. Kakuzu- la voz de Itachi sonaba tranquila pero firme (algo muy común en el)- ¿debo recordarte por que casi todos los alumno te llaman "el demonio"- Kakuzu se rasco la cabeza e Itachi dirigió su vista a Sasori- y tu Sasori. Sé un poco más paciente. Sabes como es Hidan- Sasori soltó una risa, ladeo la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua. Le estaba pidiendo algo imposible-Itachi dio un suspiro y sonrió de lado. Negó con la cabeza.

-. Aun así- Sasori dirigió su mirada hacia Deidara- no puedo creer que te pienses que esto es mas importante que el proyecto- Deidara sonrió nerviosamente.

-. No importa eso- dijo Itachi- lo que yo no puedo creer es que hallas corrido Deidara- fue hacia Hidan y puso a Deidara en su hombro- lo llevare con Tsunade- se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando.

-. ¡¿Qué haces? H'm- decía cabreado- ¡bájame! H'm- pensó a patalear- ¡No me gusta que me carguen así! H'm- Aun no se alejaban lo suficiente de los chicos, escucharon varias risas. La más audible era la de Hidan.

-. Bien- Itachi bajo a Deidara de su hombro para cárgalo a estilo princesa- ¿mejor?-

-. ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza? H'm- Itachi rio por lo bajo-. ¡No te rías! Y ¡bájame! H'm- el pelinegro lo ignoro.

Kakuzu, Pein, Sasori y Zetsu se quedaron viendo a la dirección donde sus amigos se habían ido, hasta que ya no pudieron verlos ni… escuchar los gritos de Deidara.

-. ¿No creen que la rubia y la comadreja hacen una linda pareja?- dijo burlonamente Hidan, lo cual causo la risa de todos… excepto Sasori.

-. Kakuzu- Sasori llamo la atención del nombrado-. Será mejor que lleves a Zetsu a la enfermería también- el castaño lo miro algo extraño pero no dijo nada y acepto-. Me voy a continuar el trabajo- y sin más que decir se fue.

OoOoO

Ya era tarde, Itachi seguí cargando del mismo modo a Deidara, el cual ya tenía dos venas formadas, odiaba que lo cargaran así. Tsunade les había dicho que al parecer Deidara se había lastimado más el tobillo y duraría más su recuperación. Itachi estaba cansado, tener que ir con Gai y explicarle todo y luego uno de sus discursos de la juventud. Al parecer Deidara se había reusado… o al menos eso pensaba Itachi ya que desde hace un buen rato no había escuchado ni una queja por parte del rubio. El pelinegro le iba a proponer a Deidara ir en su espalda, pero noto que este se había quedado dormido. Rio por lo bajo.

-. Con razón- Seguía caminando hasta que se topo con Sasori-. Hola Sasori- dijo acercándose a él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-. Este es el camino a mi cuarto- le contesto algo frio-. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-. Oh… cierto- miro extraño a Sasori por su comportamiento, vio como se iba- ¡hey espera!- el pelirrojo se detuvo y volteo a ver al pelinegro- ¿podrías llevar a Deidara? Ocupo hacer otra cosa antes de llegar al cuarto- Itachi fue hacia Sasori, y sin permitir que el pelirrojo se negara le entrego a Deidara, junto con las llaves y se fue corriendo- ¡Gracias Sasori!-

-. ¡Oye!- grito Sasori, iba a replicar pero sintió como Deidara se acurrucaba en su pecho, logrando que se sonrojara-"otra vez lo tendré que llevar a su cuarto"- pensó sonriendo de lado, negó con la cabeza-. No me queda de otra- fue al dirección del cuarto del rubio.

Como odiaba lo lejos que quedaban los cuarto… extrañamente ahora no le molestaban, era tierno ver a Deidara durmiendo. Y lo sabía bien con solo las dos ocasiones que le toco verlo. Llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta, y sin más puso a Deidara en su cama. Fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón.

-"espero que Itachi no se tarde"- pensó mientras prendía la tele. Aunque odiara esperar no quería dejar a Deidara solo.

OoOoO

¿Cuándo se había dormido?, ¿Cuándo había amanecido?, ¿Itachi había llegado? No sabía la respuesta de ninguna de esas preguntas. Despertó de golpe cuando escucho un grito y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo al dormitorio.

-. ¡Deidara!- grito abriendo la puerta- ¡¿Qué sucede?-

-. ¡¿Cómo puede preguntar eso Danna? H'm- tanto era el susto de Deidara que no había captado que Sasori estaba ahí-. ¡Ya estamos tarde para las clases!- grito dispuesto a ponerse de pie pero Sasori se lo impidió.

-. Tranquila- lo cargo y lo volvió a poner en la cama, Deidara cruzo los brazos-. Le llamare a Pein para que le diga al maestro que llegaremos tarde- saco su celular y noto que tenía un mensaje-"¿un mensaje?... de… ¿Itachi?"- pensó, para luego abrirlo.

"_Buenos días Sasori, veo que te quedaste dormido en el sofá"_

Ante esto Sasori se sonrojo un poco, pero siguió leyendo

"ayer le avise al director Madara que Deidara esta muy mal de su tobillo, le dije que tu lo ibas a cuidar…espero que no te molestes. Bueno, así que no te preocupes por las clases. Deidara y tu están cubiertos.

Nos vemos despues de las clases, y de nuevo gracias

Atte. Itachi"

Sasori dio un suspiro y cerro el celular.

-. ¿Y bien? h'm-

-. No te preocupes- dijo estirándose-. Como tu tobillo esta peor- miro a Deidara acusadoramente, el rubio rio nervioso y se rasco la cabeza. Sasori dio un suspiro-. No vas a ir a clases, hasta que se mejore un poco, y para asergurar eso yo me quedare a cuidarte-

-. No ocupo una niñera h'm- Sasori rio por lo bajo.

Tocaron la puerta, el pelirrojo fue abrir y se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio al asesor.

-. ¿Qué sucede?-

OoOoO

¡Gracias a Jashin-sama el estúpido profesor de música estaba en una reunión! Fue lo que grito Hidan a los cuatro vientos, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Kakuzu y Pein.

-. ¿Por qué jodidos me golpean?- decía sobándose- ¡Jashin-sama los castigara!-

-. Cállate Hidan- dijo Pein

-. Sabes que no nos importa tu estúpido dios-

-. Kakuzu – Hidan se levanto de golpe dispuesto a golpear al castaño- ¡No te atrevas a llamarle así a Jashin-sama!-

-"se mira tierno cuando se enoja"- pensaba Kakuzu riendo por lo bajo-. ¡Yo le puedo llamar como quiera!-

Esos dos decían completamente lo contrario a lo que pensaba. Era seguro que una pelea se avecinaba si no fuera por…

"Uchiha Itachi y Pein por favor de ir a la dirección" se escucho decir a las bocinas.

Los dos dieron un suspiro y fueron.

-. No se maten mientras no estamos-Pein miro a Kakuzu y Hidan a quienes le salían un rayo en medio de los dos-

-. No te preocupes Pein- Zetsu llamo la atención del peli naranja-. Yo me encargo que esos dos estúpidos no se maten-

Itachi dio una carcajada, y junto con Pein, salieron del salón.

-. ¿Qué querrá ahora?- pregunto algo molesto Pein-

-. Quien sabe- el pelinegro se estiro- pero es mejor que estar atrapado dentro del salón- Pein asintió ante eso-"¿Cómo le esta yendo a Sasori con Deidara"- pensó cerrando los ojos.

OoOoO

-. ¡Deidara!- grito Sasori, si que era necio ese chico- ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te pares!-

-. ¡Es estresante no poder hacer nada! H'm- dijo dándole golpecitos a Sasori para que lo dejara-. ¡Tenemos que ir a la dirección lo antes posible! H'm-

-. ¡Ya lo sé!- decía algo irritado pero… ¿divertido?-. Yo fui el que te dijo eso- puso a Deidara en su espalda-. ¿Mejor?-

-. No h'm- dijo ocultando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de Sasori-. Estaría mejor si yo pudiera caminar por mi mismo h'm-

-"realmente es un necio"- pensaba mientras reía, Deidara se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-. ¡No te rías! h'm- Sasori simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Continuara..

* * *

><p>^^ hasta aqui el capi<br>Saso: esperamos que les alla gustado.  
>=.= fue lo mejor que pude hacer con la poca inspiracion que tenia<br>Dei: n.n dejen Reviews~  
>Saso: ¬¬ mas te vale que no suceda de nuevo mocosa<br>=.= lo intentare Danna...  
>Dei: nosotros nos despedimos n.n<br>S/D/O: Matta~ne  
>hasta la proxima actualizacion nwn<p> 


	12. Decisión

QwQ WIII! por fin de tanto tiempo por fin pude volver a subir la conti! w OOKAMI FELIZ!  
>Dei: ^^U valla que esta vez si te tardastes Ookami<br>=.=UUU lo se. ^^U todos los dias tenia presente el fic, y la dia que me llevaga la escribia =w= Ookami es feliz, feliz, feliz~  
>Saso: ¬¬ mejor ya da las aclaraciones para que lean el fic mocosa, ya esperaron demaciado u.ú<br>^^UU hai hai  
>Aclaraciones:<br>-. dialogo-  
>-"pensamiento"-<br>OoOoO= cambio de esenas

^w^ las letras negras son cuando Zetsu negro habla y las normales son cuando el blanco habla.  
>SD/O: sin nada mas que decir, aqui la conti:

* * *

><p>Capitulo anterior:<p>

-. ¡Deidara!- grito Sasori, si que era necio ese chico- ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te pares!-

-. ¡Es estresante no poder hacer nada! H'm- dijo dándole golpecitos a Sasori para que lo dejara-. ¡Tenemos que ir a la dirección lo antes posible! H'm-

-. ¡Ya lo sé!- decía algo irritado pero… ¿divertido?-. Yo fui el que te dijo eso- puso a Deidara en su espalda-. ¿Mejor?-

-. No h'm- dijo ocultando su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro de Sasori-. Estaría mejor si yo pudiera caminar por mi mismo h'm-

-"realmente es un necio"- pensaba mientras reía, Deidara se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-. ¡No te rías! h'm- Sasori simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Continuacion:

Decisión

-. Sabes- pronuncio el peli naranja llamando la atención de su amigo- ¿Qué ara Zetsu si se pelan los idiotas?- volteo a ver a Itachi.

-. De seguro que se las arreglará- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-"espero"-

Dio un suspiro de pereza, ambos chicos siguieron caminando a las oficinas del director. Las cuales, gracias a kami-sama, no quedaban lejos.

Pein aun seguía con la duda, no conocían del todo a Zetsu y no estaba muy seguro que fue lo que sucedió para cambiarlo de salón, pero tal vez Itachi tenga razón y el peli verde pueda resolverlo por si mismo.

OoOoO

El salón parecía un campo de batalla, mesa bancos, libreros, de todo, tirados y completamente desordenado… ¿la causa? Es mas que obvia una de las "famosas" peleas entre el "avaro" y "jashinista". Sus compañeros estaban detrás del escritorio del profesor, el cual también estaba tirado, algunos temblando por el miedo, otros gritando que pararan y el resto simplemente observando temerosos la pelea de esos dos. Por otro lado los dos causantes del desastre se encontraban muy "ocupados" golpeándose él una al otro.

-. ¡Idiota!- grito Hidan, el cual estaba encima de Kakuzu agarrándole el cuello-. ¡Jashin-sama te castigara por todos tus actos impuros!-

-. ¡Cállate estúpido jashinista!- Kakuzu dio la vuelta, quedando ahora el arriba de Hidan- ¡Mira el desastre que tienes!- grito.

-. ¡Yo no he hecho ni un desastre imbécil!- dio una patada haciendo que Kakuzu callera al suelo y se paro del suelo-. ¡El culpable eres tú y solamente tú mal nacido!-

Zetsu estaba enfrente de todos sus compañeros, viendo detenidamente cada movimiento de sus desastrosos amigos.

-"sabía que esos dos se peleaban constantemente"- pensó- "pero jamás pensé que fuera a este extremo"-

Kakuzu se paro, agarro a Hidan de las muñecas y lo pego contra la pared con brusquedad, haciendo que Hidan diera un quejido del dolor. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-. No me digas…- dijo Kakuzu en un susurro-. ¿Que te tendré que enseñar modales Hidan?- sonrió de lado.

La cercanía era demasiada, para el gusto de Hidan, haciendo que el "odioso" (como lo llamaba él) rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, aun seguía con el ceño fruncido. ¡Jamás! Le daría la razón o seria "sumiso" con el avaro. Kakuzu soltó a Hidan haciendo que se callera al piso, el castaño se alejo un poco.

-. Ya es suficiente- dijo con voz firme-. Deja de ser tan necio y discúlpate-

¿Disculparse? Ha, el no tenía nada de que disculparse. Apoyo su peso en sus brazos levantando las piernas y dispuesto a darle una patada en la cabeza, pero su acto fue detenido por la mano de Kakuzu que detuvo su pierna antes de lograr golpearlo.

-. **¡Deténganse de una puta vez!**- grito Zetsu, poniéndose en medio de los dos, y haciendo que Kakuzu soltara a Hidan-. ¿Por lo menos saben por que se están peleando?- cruzo los brazos.

-. …-

No sabían que decir. Llevaban un buen rato peleándose y diciéndose de cual grosería se le viniera a la mente, pero… no recordaban porque inicio la pelea. Zetsu les dio un zape a cada uno.

-. **¡No lo puedo creer!**- dijo incrédulo-. **¡Realmente son unos idiotas!**-

OoOoO

Humillante, esa podria ser la palabra perfecta para describir lo que el rubio sentía. No poder hacer nada porque el "idiota" de Sasori se lo impedía. Aunque agradecía infinitamente que el peli rojo no lo cargara al "estilo princesa" como Itachi, dio un suspiro amargo.

-. ¿Falta mucho? H'm- pregunto algo enfadado.

-. No – contesto algo cortante.

-. ¡Estoy aburrido! h'm- dijo recargando su barbilla en la cabeza del peli rojo

-. Lo sé- dijo sonriendo de lado- lo has dicho mas de diez veces Deidara-

-. ¡Hagamos algo Danna! h'm-

-. ¿Como?

-. … - Deidara se quedo unos minutos analizando lo que pudieran hacer- ¡Ya se!- grito cuando se le vino a la mente algo.

Sasori levanto una ceja.

OoOoO

Itachi estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, apenas y oía lo que su amigo le decía. Alzó la mirada y vio a Deidara y Sasori a lo lejos.

-. Mira Pein- dijo deteniéndose-. Ahí están Sasori y Deidara- señalo el lugar donde se encontraban.

-. ¿Oh?- se detuvo y miro el lugar señalado por el pelinegro-. Cierto- sonrió y alzo su brazo, empezando a moverlo de un lado a otro-. ¡Hey chicos!- grito. Llamando la atención del pelirrojo y el rubio.

Los chicos se acercaron y notaron como Deidara reia y como Sasori estaba un tanto… ¿avergonzado?, si esa seria la palabra adecuada.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto curioso Pein.

-. E..es que…- Deidara no podía hablar por la risa que tenia- esta.. Estábamos…-

-. ¡Ni te atrevas a contarlo!- grito Sasori. Dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino. Dejando con una gran duda a Pein e Itachi–. no vuelvo a hacerte caso mocoso- dijo enojado.

-. ¡Hey! H'm- le dio un zape a Sasori- ¡A quien llamas mocoso! H'm-

-. Al mocoso que tengo que cargar- dijo cortante

-. ... ¡baka! H'm-

El pelinegro y el peli naranja se quedaron observando el uno al otro y despues siguieron a sus amigos. Aun tenían la duda, pero al saber como era Sasori cuando estaba enojado decidieron preguntárselo a Deidara cuando estuvieran a solas. Llegaron a las oficinas del director. Pein toco la puerta un par de veces no esperar mucho cuando Madara les dio el permiso para entrar. El cual obedecieron sin dudar. Al entrar Sasori puso a Deidara en uno de las sillas, y el resto se sento en las que quedaban

-. Buenos días Madara-sama- dijeron todos.

-. Buenos días chicos- se levanto del asiento- Sasori, Itachi- volteo a ver a los mencionados- ¿podrían salir por un momento? Ocupo hablar primero con Deidara y Pein- dijo sonriendo-

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por un momento, asintieron y salieron. Itachi dio un suspiro.

-. Odio cuando es tan "misterioso"- pronuncio en un susurro.

-. Lo sé, yo también lo odio- Sasori volteo a ver a Itachi- ¿Qué tal si vamos por algunos dangos?, así se pasara mas rápido el tiempo-

Itachi no contesto nada, agarro del brazo a Sasori y salió corriendo, jalando consigo al pelirrojo. Dando su respuesta como un total y obvio "claro".

-. ¡Oye!- grito Sasori- ¡No era para que me estés arrastrando!-

-. ¡Calla y vamos por los dangos!- grito sonriendo y feliz de la vida.

Sasori ya sabía como era su amigo cuando se trataban de dangos, era técnicamente una droga para el pelinegro. Si, fue su culpa por a verlo "olvidado" ahora tenía que "pagar" las consecuencias.

OoOoO

Pein y Deidara se quedaron callados ante la propuesta de Madara.

-. Estoy esperando una respuesta chicos- dijo con calma.

-. Por mi no hay problemas- dijo Pein y volteo a ver a Deidara-. ¿Y tu Deidara?

-. …-se quedo quedado algo pensativo, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente- "¿Por qué mi corazón esta tan acelerado?"-

-. ¿Qué dices Deidara?- pregunto Madara.

OoOoO

-. Itachi- menciono-. No creo que sea sano comer tantos dangos- dijo mientras veía las cajas de dango que Itachi se había comprado-

-. ¿Por qué piensas eso?- apenas y se le entendía por los dos dangos que tenía en la boca

Sasori se quedo viendo al peli negro con cara de "no lo puedo creer". Negó varias veces con la cabeza, fue con Itachi y le quito las cajas de dangos

-. Te las guardare- empezó a caminar dejando a Itachi atrás.

-. ¡Hey!-grito, al vez que el pelirrojo no iba a voltear grito de nuevo-. ¡regrésame mis dangos Sasori-baka!- se lanzo encima de Sasori, haciendo que este callera al piso y soltara las cajas.

-. ¡¿Qué te pasa?- grito. Intento levantarse pero el pelinegro no lo dejaba-. ¡Bájate!-

-. ¡Dame mis dangos primero!-

-. ¡Pareces un niño!-intentó empujar a Itachi, pero este intentaba agarrar las cajas de dangos-. ¡Itachi! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Bájate!-al ver que Itachi no cedía, solo se le ocurría algo para liberarse- ¡Bien, te los daré!-

Itachi se paro inmediatamente y miro a Sasori, el pelirrojo por su parte le dio las cajas de dangos con molestia.

-. Si que eres molesto-

-. ¡Vamos, come uno!- acto seguido metió uno de los dangos a la boca de Sasori.

-. Baka –se dio la vuelta-. Realmente los dangos son tu droga- dijo burlonamente.

OoOoO

Madara sonreía, el rubio había aceptado ahora solo faltaba la decisión de Sasori y darle una noticia a Itachi, pero… todo a su tiempo

-. Bien- menciono con una sonrisa Madara-. Hay que llamar a Sasori e Itachi-

-. Voy por ellos- dijo Pein mientras se levantaba y salía.

-. Madara-sama h'm- dijo Deidara. Madara lo volteo a ver- ¿Cuándo se hará el cambio?

-. Todo a su tiempo- dijo con seguridad-. primero hay que ver si Sasori acepta

Pasó un poco de tiempo, en el cual Deidara le hacía cual pregunta se le viniera a la mente y Madara se la contestaba. Escucharon como la puerta se abria y detrás de esta estaban Sasori, Pein e Itachi. Deidara vio extrañado a Itachi, el cual sonreía.

-"raro"- pensó

-. ¿Dangos?- pregunto Madara algo indiferente.

Pein y Sasori asintieron. Madara negó con la cabeza. Los chicos se sentaron.

-. Sasori- el nombrado lo volteo a ver- te diré lo mismo que les dije a Pein y Deidara-hizo una pausa y continuo- ya que Deidara esta con Itachi temporalmente, les propuse que al tiempo que llegue Kisame. Pein se vuelva compañero de Zetsu y Deidara tu compañero, ¿que dices, aceptas?-

-"¿compañero de Deidara?"- pensó Sasori.

Sasori se quedo callado por un momento, Deidara jugaba discretamente con sus dedos, mientras que Itachi y Pein esperaban su respuesta

-. Por mi- mencionó, Deidara abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía mas fuerte- esta bien, no tengo inconveniente con eso-

-"maldición, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte?"- pensaba Deidara

-. ¡Entonces esta decidido!- dijo Madara con una sonrisa- bien pueden retirarse- volteo su mirada hacia Itachi-. Itachi tu quédate

Sasori, Pein y Deidara asintieron y salieron, mientras que Itachi se quedo.

-. ¿Qué sucede?-

OoOoO

-. ¡Me estoy hartando! H'm- grito Deidara, otra vez Sasori lo estaba cargando-

Pein rio por lo bajo y Sasori simplemente negó varias veces.

-. Por lo menos algo bueno saldrá de esto- dijo Sasori

-. ¿Qué cosa?-

-. Que ahora podre asegurarme que el mocoso no se lastime- dijo en tono de burla

-. ¡Sasori! H'm- le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡ni que fuera un niño!-

-. Eres un mocoso-

Pein veía divertido la escena de sus amigos, era divertido verlos "pelearse".

-. ¡No soy un mocoso! H'm- le dio otro golpe

-"parecen una parejita"- pensó Pein entre risas.

* * *

><p>^w^ espero que les alla gustado!<br>Saso: y me disculpo por parte de la mocosa por la tardanza (mira a Ookami asesinamente)  
>^^UUU jejeje<br>Dei: esperamos sus Reviews  
>Saso: nosotros nos despedimos, ¬¬ la mocosa tiene que continuar otro<br>... o.o soka... (voltea a todos lados) . VOY POR CUADERNO-SAMA! (sale corriendo)  
>Saso: ¬¬U de donde saca tanta energia?<br>Dei: ^^U quien sabe. Bueno esperamos que les alla gustado, nosotros nos despedimos  
>SD: matta~ne


	13. ¿Problemas?, todos los dias

HOLA TODO EL MUNDO! =w=U pensaban que estaba muerta?  
>... u.u ojala, TTT-TTT Danna realmente esta enojado conmigo =-= la razon? ¬¬UU creo que deben de saberlo<br>owó pero este dia me llego la inspiracion y me quede despierta hasta las 12:55 pero POR FIN TERMINO EL CAPITULO! u.u se que esta corto, pero es todo lo que mi imaginacion me dio, espero que les guste  
>owoU y si se preguntan que por que Sasori no Danna y Deidara-Onii-chan no me acompañana hoy, -w-U la razon es muy simple XD SON LAS 12:55PM Y ESTAN DORMIDOS!... oxoU (se tapa la boca) ^^UU jejeje, mejor me mantengo callada =w=U no quiero despertarlos<br>bueno, no le saco mas rollo el asunto XD vamos a lo importante ^w^ sin mas que decirles, aqui el capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13:<p>

¿Problemas?, todos los dias

Apenas algunos minutos habían pasado desde que sus compañeros salieron de la dirección, dejando solos a Madara e Itachi, el último no estaba seguro que era lo que su director quería decirle. Más de mil posibilidades cruzaron su cabeza. Una de ellas era el "incidente" de las "bromas" de Hidan, aunque Madara no hubiera estado presente en eso y nadie aseguraría que sabe algo no tendría que preocuparse pero Madara era conocido por enterarse de todo lo que sucediera en su escuela-algunos hasta piensan que es capaz de teletrasportase por lo rápido que llega de un lugar a otro-. Unos pocos segundos de analizar esto, esa posibilidad fue rápidamente descartada ya que, si fuera ese el caso, hubieran llamado a Hidan, no a él. Itachi suspira con algo de frustración al no poder descifrar el por que lo habían llamado vio a Madara esperando a que digiera algo lo cual no sucedió tan rápido como él hubiera de ciado. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso, estaba empezando a pensar que Madara lo hacía apropósito. Hasta que el silencio se rompió por una palabra…

-. Itachi- menciono Madara con seriedad mientras cerraba los ojos. El menor estaba algo confundido, pero no lo demostraba-. Hay algo que tienes que saber, pero es tu decisión escoger- abrió los ojos mirando a Itachi con su mirada penetrante-. ¿Quieres saberlo?

Itachi suspiro, se recargo por completo en la silla y cruzo un poco los brazos.

-. Madara-sama, con todo respeto, si no quisiera escuchar lo que me dirá ¿Cree que hubiera venido?-

Madara rio ante el comentario, pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció. Cruzo sus brazos y recargo sus codos sobre el escritorio.

-. Escucha con atención…

OoOoO

Los chicos ya casi llegaban al salón. Sasori y Deidara le hacían compañía a Pein, despues de eso irían a la enfermería, aunque Deidara no estaba enterado de eso. Estaban a unos metros de la puerta. Se escucho un gran estruendo, los tres no dudaron en pensar que los responsables de ese sonido eran Hidan y Kakuzu. Suspiraron al unión. Pein abrió la puerta y miro con sorpresa la escena: Kakuzu atado a una silla y Hidan siendo atado por Zetsu a otra. El salón hecho un desastre y sus compañeros aun asustados y uno que otro temblando en las orilla del salón. No cabía duda que esos dos idiotas sorprendían cada vez más y más al rubio.

-"Y yo que pensaba que Kakuzu era medio normal"- pensó Deidara.

-. ¡Joder Zetsu, Jashin-sama te castigara por esto!- grito enfurecido en el momento que Zetsu lo terminaba de amarrar -

-. Entiendo que hayas amarrado al estúpido pero…- mencionó Kakuzu, que tenía ya tres venas formadas-. ¡¿Por que demonios a mi también?-

-. **Porque eres un idiota que le sigue el juego a este imbécil**-

-. ¡Imbécil tu puta madre!- grito Hidan a todo pulmón.

-. **¡Calla!**- grito dándole un zape.

Sasori miraba la escena con una indiferencia digna de él, tantas veces ver a esos dos pelear se había vuelto un acto de todos los días, pero esto era demasiado no sabía si quería saber por que esos dos se estaban peleando o simplemente ignorarlo e irse de una vez con Tsunade. Opto por la segundo. Pero fue detenido por una voz.

-. ¿Debemos preguntar?- menciono Pein logrando la atención completa de los presentes.

-. ¡Sasori, Pein!- gritaron de alegría sus compañeros.

Sasori miro a Pein, dando un fuerte suspiro.

-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo, al darse cuenta como su amigo negó con la cabeza, puso su mano sobre el hombro de este, dándole a entender un "suerte" para luego dar la media vuelta e irse en dirección a la enfermería, junto con Deidara.

-"Una mas no hará daño"-. Menciono mentalmente el peli naranja.

Entro al salón su semblante era serio y con algo de inconformidad. Zetsu lo miro con curiosidad, pero decidió alejarse donde estaban sus demás compañeros a los cuales les brillaban los ojos solamente al ver a Pein. Este, por su parte, tenía los brazos cruzados mirando a Kakuzu y Hidan con seriedad-los cuales se miraban mutuamente con cara asesina- Zetsu se sobaba las sienes con los dedos índices cerrando los ojos, ya era mucho sufrir con su doble personalidad que para el colmo esos dos los sacaran de sus casillas.

-. Chicos…- mencionó con voz calmada, al darse cuenta que los "idiotas" no hicieron caso alguno frunció un poco el ceño-. ¡Chicos!- subió la voz notoriamente, se escuchaba molesto.

Los dos chicos dejaron de verse para mirar al peli naranja, y gritaron a la unión.

-. ¡¿Qué?-

OoOoO

-. ¿Seguro que no hay que ir a ayudar a Pein, h'm?- pregunto Deidara mirando al pelirrojo. Sasori asintió.

-. Pein ha detenido mas de ochenta veces a esos dos- se encogió de hombros-. La verdad ya e perdido la cuenta. Supongo que una mas no ara mucha diferencia.

-. …

El rubio suspiro, no tenia con que poder contradecir o seguir con la conversación, realmente quería ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero si Sasori decía que iba a estar bien solo… supongo que lo unico que le quedaba era creerle. Maldijo mentalmente, detestaba quedarse con los brazos sin hacer nada, curiosamente desde que entro a esa escuela, es lo unico que ha hecho, se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Varios minutos había pasado, nadie había hablado durante todo el trascurso, Deidara miro de reojo a Sasori, el cual, tenía su típica mirada seria.

-. Oye…-pronuncio intentando llamar la atención del pelirrojo, lo cual logro. Sasori hizo un sonido, expresando que lo estaba escuchando-. ¿Acaso nunca sonríes, h'm?- pregunto rápidamente.

-. Claro que sonrió- respondió en un bufo-. Solo que ahorita no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

El rubio trago saliva, ¿Acaso quería decirle que lo molestaba? ¿Qué le enfadaba todo esto?, negó con la cabeza, si fuera así ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba cargando y llevando a quien sabe dónde?

-. ¿A dónde vamos, h'm?- pregunto algo aburrido. Al no recibir respuesta del pelirrojo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-. ¡Oye! Te estoy hablando, h'm- dijo algo molesto.

-. Si, te escuche, Pero no es necesario que lo sepas- contesto sin pausas-"no sé como actúes si sabes y no quiero saber"- pensó dando un pequeño suspiro.

-. Tks, h'm-

Fue lo unico que mencionó, para que el silencio volviera…

OoOoO

-. ¡¿Qué?- grito Itachi para levantarse rápidamente de su asiento-. ¡Debe estar bromeando Madara-sama!

-. Nada de eso Itachi…-

Giro su silla hasta quedar al frente de la enorme ventana que le permitía ver el patio del Instituto, entraba suficiente luz, y afuera era visible que el viento soplaba con fuerza. Madara miraba el baile de las hojas de los arboles que eran forzadas a moverse por el viento que las empezaba a dominar para que cada vez se movieran mas y mas rápido.

-. Lo que te dije es cierto, parece que tus padres cambiaron de opinión-

-. Pe-pero ellos me hubieran pedido primero mi opinión- replico volviéndose a sentar- esto no tiene sentido.

-. Lo sé, pero ya todos los documentos fueron enviados, en unas semanas vendrá, junto con compañero-

Itachi en shock ante lo que dijo su director no solo "el" iba a venir, si no que… ¿también traería a otra persona?... ¿pero quién? Se agarro la cabeza, ahora entendía porque Madara le había dado la opción de no saber nada al respecto… ahora no sabría si le hubiera gustado tomarla. Tenía que analizar todo lo que dijo su director, se levanto del asiento. Hizo una reverencia y se despidió antes de salir de la dirección, hizo una mueva de disgusto.

-. Esta noche tendré mucho que razonar- menciono para si mismo sin dejar de caminar.

El camino para su salón se le hizo mas corto de lo que hubiera deseado, cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba ya en la puerta, escuchaba varios gritos… esa voz… si, no había duda, era la voz de Pein cuando estaba enfadado, de seguro Kakuzu y Hidan lograron sacarlo de quicio, lo cual no es muy común para ser honestos, abrió la puerta. Todos sus compañeros-incluyendo a Hidan- estaban limpiando el salón, que seguía igual-o tal vez peor- que cuando Sasori, Deidara y Pein habían llegado.

-. ¡Vamos, no sean flojos y sigan limpiando esto!- dijo Pein sobre unas escaleras acomodando los libros que se habían caído del librero-. ¡Debo recordarles que ustedes también tuvieron parte de la culpa, así que, pónganse a trabajar!-bajo la mirada, viendo a Zetsu- pásame esos libros que están tirados-

Zetsu asintió y con prisa fue a recoger los libros que se encontraban tirados para entregárselos a Pein mientras los acomodaba en el lugar correspondiente. Itachi entro tranquilamente, nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta que su voz salió a la luz.

-. ¿En que ayudo?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa. Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia el.

-"¿Itachi…cuando llego?"-se quedaron pensando eso varios de ellos.

Pein sonrió al verlo, apunto hacia unas escobas, dándole a entender que ayudara a barrer hizo un ademan de "gracias" el salón estaba casi terminado, los mesa bancos y muebles tirados era lo unico que faltaban, entre dos empezaron a levantar cada uno de los mesa bancos, y entre cuatro el escritorio del profesor. Hidan suspiro de alivio cuando todo estaba ya listo y se estiro, se encamino hasta la salida.

-. Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- hizo detenerlo la voz de Kakuzu

-. Me largo-se volteo a verlos-. Ya cumplí con mi parte que bien pude no hacerlo, ahora solamente quiero largarme-

-. Pero aun tenemos clases, ¿lo olvidas?- dijo Itachi

-. ¿Qué importa?, con una clase que falte no pasara nada, ahora dejen de estarme chingando-salió del salón sin mas.

Aunque era cierto lo que decía Hidan, por una clase que falte no pasara nada, pero esto solo se tomaba encuentra si el alumno tenia buen promedio, cosa que el religioso no lo tenía. Aunque los demás decidieron no decir nada, despues de todo era tan cabeza dura que no los escucharían.

Hidan iba feliz de la vida, salió del edificio e inhaló el aire puro que lo rodeaba, sonrió de oreja a oreja se sentía tan libre, no le importaba que en cualquier momento podrían regañarlo en ese momento estaba solo él y eso era lo que le importaba, ladeo varias veces la cabeza hacia la izquierda y despues a la derecha, pensando que camino tomar, escogió ir hacia la piscina. Aire puro y algo de agua, eso le aria bien. En el camino para llegar atrás del gimnasio (donde se encontraban las piscinas) miraba los arboles, era extraño ver a Hidan tan tranquilo, pero estar encerrado en ese lugar no le ayudaba mucho a calmarse.

-. Joder, realmente necesitaba salir de ahí- mencionó en un suspiro, junto sus manos en una especie de aplauso-. Bien, no hay tiempo que perder- Salió corriendo, para llegar mas rápido a la distancia que le faltaba.

Al momento de llegar a la piscina se quito los zapatos y puso sus pies en el agua, sentándose en el borde de la alberca, se tiro de espaldas al suelo y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

OoOoO

-. ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que veníamos aquí, h'm?

Grito mas que furioso un cierto rubio, siendo ignorados por los otros dos del cuarto, Deidara mas que cabreado agarro lo que él pesaba que era una almohada para lanzársela en la cabeza al pelirrojo, pero no fue hasta que el objeto impacto con la cabeza de Sasori que Deidara se dio cuenta de que lo que había lanzado no era ni una almohada, si no, un jarrón. Los dos rubios presentes abrieron los ojos cuando el jarrón golpeo a Sasori. Este hizo una mueca de dolor perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero logro recuperarlo antes de caer, se agarro la cabeza fuertemente.

-. Déjame revisarte- mencionó Tsunade al momento de sentarse en una silla y hace un ademan para que el chico se sentara en la otra. Lo cual hizo. Empezó a revisar la cabeza verificando que no tuviera ni un daño.

-. Se supone que veníamos por ti y esto sucede- dijo mirando de reojo a Deidara.

-. Todo esto se pudo evitar si me hubieras dicho desde el principio donde íbamos, h'm-se defendió

-. Valla… tienes suerte Sasori, parece que eres de cabeza dura-sonriendo, su voz se escuchaba burlona-. No veo ni siquiera un rasguño.

Deidara rompió en risa, Sasori solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, al notar esto el rubio hizo un intento de dejar de reír, pero no lo logro y volvió a echarse a reir.

-. Tal vez no es porque sea de cabeza dura- dijo con voz molesta-. Si no, porque él lanza las cosas como una chica*-. Sonrió de lado, burlonamente.

Paro de reír inmediatamente y miro al pelirrojo con un tic en el ojo, sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo, pero ese fue un golpe bajo.

-. Lo dice el enano, h'm-

-. ¿Enano?- una vena se formo en su frente-. Lo dice el cojo que no puede caminar solo-

-. ¡Yo caminaría solo si tú me dejaras, pero no, tienes que estarme cargando a cada lugar, h'm!

-. Eso no te quita lo cojo-

-. ¡Ven aquí y dímelo en mis narices, h'm!

Sasori se levanto de golpe, asustando un poco a Deidara-sin demostrarlo- ambos chicos se miraban a los ojos desafiantes, el pelirrojo se acerco mas y mas y deletreo lentamente la palabra. Deidara aprovecho eso y agarro a Sasori lanzándolo a la cama (ya que no podía caminar, no podía mentirse a el mismo, aun le dolía el tobillo) se tiro sobre él, pero en ese momento Sasori cambio las posiciones, quedando el sobre Deidara. Ambos chicos estaban cambiando posiciones mientras intentaban golpearse, pero no muchos eran recibidos por la otra persona. Tsunade miraba incrédula lo que sucedía. Se levanto y agarro a Sasori-el que estaba arriba- y luego a Deidara-el que quedo abajo- al primero lo puso en una silla y al segundo en la cama.

-. ¡Actuan como niños de primera!- dijo molesta- Compórtense mientras voy por lo que ocupo para revisar y atender a Deidara, ¡No quiero peleas!-dicho lo ultimo salió del cuarto.

-. …

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente, la pequeña ventana estaba abierta y por ella entro una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que los cabellos de ambos se muevan. No le dieron importancia a eso, se seguían mirando hasta que lentamente los dos al mismo tiempo desviaron las miradas.

OoOoO

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Hidan al despertar, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco su celular para revisar la hora… ¿Solo había dormido 20 minutos?, con las energías que obtuvo pensó que había dormido mínimo 2 horas, se levanto sacando sus pies –que aun seguían adentro- del agua. Se estiro sintiendo como los huesos de su columna vertebral tronaban, giro un poco la mirada, al sentir que lo observaban. Al no ver nada se encogió de hombros y se agacho para agarrar sus zapatos, en aquel momento, sentía como algo duro golpeaba su cabeza, retrocedió unos pasos intentando ver quién o que fue lo que lo golpeo, aquel golpe lo había dejado aturdido y empezó a mirar borroso, retrocedió unos pasos manos, en eso dejo caer su celular que aun tenia en manos al suelo. Se tallo los ojos sin dejar de retroceder, hasta que el piso se acabo…. Cayendo a la piscina y al mismo tiempo recibiendo otro golpe y quedando inconsciente dentro de esta. Intento respirar, creyendo su cuerpo que esta fuera del agua, pero lo unico que consiguió fue tragar agua, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Pero al estar inconsciente todo eso solo parecía un sueño…

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo ^w^<br>que me dicen? owoU valio la pena esperar? ^^UU =w=UU o quieren matar a Ookami?  
>si es la tercera porfavor T.T que no le duela a Ookami XD bueno, ustedes diganme cualquier cosa dejando un review~~<br>nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo  
>nwn no olviden dejar review, onegai~<br>cambio y fuera! Ookami se despide de ustedes matta ne~~~! u


	14. La chica misteriosa

¡Feliz año 2013 a todos! Con ya tres días, vaya hace mucho que no subía conti, ¿no? hehehe ^^U realmente me disculpo por ello… pero, ¬¬ la inspiración no llegaba… y cuando llegaba no podía escribir. Destino que no me quiere xDD

¿Pensaban que no lo iba a continuar?, ¡no piensen eso!

Sasori: -.- yo también lo pensaría

TwT pero fue mi primero fic, claro que lo voy a continuar, realmente le tengo cariño~

Sasori: no empieces con eso y solo presenta el fic ¬¬

Pero…pero…

Sasori: ¬¬

Pero… Q3Q

Sasori: (suspira) a las personas que quieran *cofperfercof* su tiempo con la vida y locuras de esta mocosa sigan leyendo. A las que no, sáltense hasta el capitulo, todo sigue siendo lo mismo que antes. Y lo que la mocosa diga ahorita no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo.

(No escucha lo que dijo Sasori) como dije antes, ah pasado mucho tiempo~  
>Aunque quería hacer un capítulo especial para mi querido SasoDei, me salió un-mas o menos- KakuHidan TwT pero fue lo que mi cerebro me dio…<p>

¡Ah! Ya un nuevo año, ¡que lindo!, bueno, quiero decir primero que… ^^ este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Imoto, Franchi~, se que esperaba mucho esta conti xDDD

¡Dios! Quería terminar esta conti el 31, para tener un pretexto de las comunes "cursilerías" de fin de año, pero ya ven =w=U no pude.

Pero les diré esto, este fic es muy especial para mí, realmente, conocí a personas muy especiales ahora para mí, me hizo entrar mas en el mundo del yaoi por lo que me hizo conocer a mas maravillosas personas~, así que ¡no!, ¡nunca!, ¡jamás!, lo abandonare, puede que me tarde en subir pero ¡no! lo abandonare ¿de acuerdo?  
>¿Saben? Estos últimos días-desde el 25 para ser exacta- eh tenido un insomnio ¡terrible!, enserio, xD cada dia que pasa me va sumando una hora de no poder dormir ;w; me alegro tanto que no me hallan salido ojeras-para ser sincera no me gustan xD-<p>

Sasori: ¿y eso importa por…?

TwT déjeme Danna, este es mi momento de contar un poco de mi vida

Sasori: ¿Para que exactamente?

… (se encoge de hombros)

Sasori: les dije que era una pérdida de tiempo -.- (dirigiéndose a las personas que se quedaron a leer)

¬3¬ malo

Sasori: solo acaba rápido.

Bueno =w=U , owo solo tengo una cosa mas que decir~

*o* me traume con una pareja-que realmente no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de Naruto- solo hago el aviso por si acaso a alguien tambien le gusta la pareja Stony~ osea Tony Stark x Steve Rogers xDD y para los que no sepan quienes son; Iron man x Capitán América.

¡Les juro que me traume! Ya me gustaba antes pero con el tiempo que tuve el insomnio se volvió mi segunda pareja favorita (santo dios hasta podria decir que casi le llega a los talones al SasoDei-y eso es MUCHO decir viniendo de mi-) *w* simplemente los amo…. Así que, si alguno de los lectores presentes que también les gusta esta pareja les aviso que estaré haciendo fic's de estos dos también 3

Sasori: ¿es enserio?, ¿te pondrás mas responsabilidad encima?

*w* todo por las parejitas que me gustan…. (Sasori le da un zape y ella sacude la cabeza) .w.U perdón…. Bueno, ahora si, para las que se quedaron a leer hasta aquí xDDD

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14:<p>

Su subconsciente sabia, se estaba ahogando, pero su cuerpo no respondía, si no pasaba un milagro era mas que obvio que se ahogaría. Seguía intentando respirar, un terrible error, cada vez mas agua entraba a sus pulmones, pero no lo podía evitar. El celular que se encontraba a unos centímetros del borde de la orilla de la piscina, empezaba a sonar, alguien lo llamaba pero nadie contestaría. Es mas, era obvio que nadie llegaría donde él. Aun que… las cosas podrían cambiar, ¿no?

Una silueta femenina, a unos metros de la piscina, al lado de las escaleras que daban acceso a la segunda planta, la sombra que producían las mismas solo dejaba visible sus piernas. Pero se podía ver claramente, sus ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que eran inconfundibles, aun en las sombras. Mirando con preocupación lo que sucedía… eso estaba mal, realmente muy mal…

La chica volteo a ambos lados, mirando si alguien se encontraba cerca; nadie, el lugar esta vacio. Respiro profundamente antes de ir al auxilio del oji violeta. Saliendo así de las sombras (la capucha de la blusa que llevaba, impedía ver su rostro claramente) corrió rápidamente hacia la alberca y sin pensarlo dos veces, entro en ella de un salto, miraba a todas partes y hasta al fondo, ahí se encontraba. No debía perder tiempo, ni para ella y mucho menos para él, nado hacia allá, agarrando con firmeza a Hidan, si no fuera porque estaban en el agua, eso se le aria mas dificultoso, y aun así, seguía siendo difícil con el peso extra nadaba mas lento. Hizo un esfuerzo mayor, logrando llegar a la superficie, al momento que agarraba una bocanada de aire, volteo a ver al peli plata, el cual seguía inconsciente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, realmente había agarrado demasiada agua.

Rayos…esto si que era malo.

La chica nado hacia la orilla, saliendo ella primero pero en ni un momento soltando a Hidan. Su ropa quedo completamente empapada, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba ahora, se doblo un poco empezando a caminar hacia atrás para así poder sacar al jashinista del agua, al lograrlo, lo coloco con cuidado en el piso, hincándose junto a él. Poso sus ambas manos en el pecho de Hidan, empezando a poner presión para despues quitarla. Repitiendo varias veces el acto, intentando hacer que escupa una cantidad de agua considerable, lo cual consiguió. Suspiro de alivio al saber que-de cierta forma- se encontraba bien. Miro el celular del oji violeta mordiéndose levemente el labio.

OoOoO

Valla… las clases eran tan aburridas, demasiado silencio. Pues claro, sin Hidan ahí para sacarlo de sus casillas, todo era tan tranquilo, una tranquilidad extremadamente aburrida para ser sinceros. Ya había varios que hasta estaban por dormirse. Muchos-muy a su pesar y sin estar muy seguros del comentario- murmuraban que desearían que el religioso estuviera en la clase. Un Completo aburrimiento para algunos…. Pero para otros-mas bien, otro- era un completo; Fastidio… esa era la palabra indicada que le daba Kakuzu a las clases que han tenido, ¡Un completo y tremendo fastidio!, pero… ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que recordar al estúpido de Hidan? ¡Si, se la pintio*! ¿Y que?, ¿acaso era tan anormal eso? Bufo fastidiado, gracias a dios que era la última clase y despues "dulce libertad", como suele decir su compañero Kisame. Suspiro y recargo su codo en el pupitre.

Estaba molesto, ni siquiera prestaba atención ante las explicaciones del profesor, ¡blah!, luego pediría los apuntes, no es la gran cosa. Entrecerró los ojos, ya había llamado más de tres veces (a escondidas, por supuesto) a Hidan y no contestaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un vibrado en su bolsillo; era su celular.

Torció levemente los labios y levanto la mano, esperando a que el profesor lo viera. Gracias a dios que no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-. ¿Qué sucede Kakuzu?- pregunto dejando en el escritorio el libro con el que pasaba los apuntes al pizarrón.

-. ¿Me podria dar permiso de ir al baño?-

Claro que no iría donde decía, con-casi- cualquier profesor hubiera dicho exactamente lo que realmente quería; atender su celular. Pero no con el maestro de psicología; Ibiki. Estaba seguro que de un momento u otro terminaría enfrente de la clase, respondiendo a lo que sea que le haya llegado y compartiéndolo con todos los demás. Había que tener un sumo cuidado cuando se trataba del maestro Ibiki. Este, por su parte, miraba a Kakuzu, como si lo estuviera analizando detenidamente. Despues, agarro de nuevo el libro, volviéndose a voltear al pizarrón.

-. Adelante-

No necesitaba mas, asintió y salió del salón, cuando cerró la puerta tras de si saco el celular de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla

-. ¿Un mensaje…?- susurro levemente y frunció un poco el ceño. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos-. Mas vale que no sean mensajes de noticias- pronuncio molesto.

Pero rápidamente esa molestia se fue al ver el número; era el de Hidan. Abrió el mensaje rápidamente y se quedo confundido ante lo que decía.

"_ven a la piscina fuera del gimnasio de atletismo."_

-. ¿Qué demonios…?-

Estaba extrañado, ese no es un mensaje de los que manda Hidan… tan… corto y sin… ni un insulto y/o malas palabras. Estaba seguro que alguien mas había mandado el mensaje. Suspiro y volteo hacia atrás, mirando a unos salones atrás, el suyo, pensando que se iba a tardar mas de lo esperado.

-. Voy a sufrir un interrogatorio por parte de Ibiki-sensei cuando regrese…-

Puso una cara de molestia, mientras pensaba la tortura que recibiría, pero ahorita averiguaría que sucedía. Volvió a mirar al frente y siguió su camino, regañándose mentalmente.

OoOoO

El incomodo silencio estaba presente en la enfermería, junto con un ambiente hostil, ni uno de los chicos se diría la palabra y tampoco se miraban, bastante tenían con que Tsunade los hubiera regañado. Deidara se tiro de espaldas en la cama, soltando un fuerte suspiro, Sasori, por su parte, estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando por la ventana, sentado en aquella silla giratoria color marrón oscuro. Separo levemente los labios, como si planeara hablar, pero volvió a juntarlos sin que dos segundos hubieran pasado; arrepintiéndose. Curvó los labios en una mueca, bajo la cabeza y bufo, levantando de nuevo la cabeza, mirando al rubio.

-. Ya no eres un niño pequeño ¿lo sabías?-

Deidara frunció el ceño, tomando eso como un insulto, o algo parecido para hacerlo molestar. No analizo que su actitud, realmente era la de un niño pequeño. Se sentó rápidamente y miro a Sasori.

-. Pues yo creo que tu aun lo eres, h'm-

Sasori frunció el ceño, se mordió por adentro el labio inferior, para reprimirse y no empezar-otro- pleito.

-. No me refería a eso, idiota—Deidara solo lo vio con mala cara, pero no logro decir nada ya que Sasori continuo- Me refiero a tu actitud al venir aquí…-El rubio abrió su boca para hablar, pero Sasori hizo un ademan, para que se detuviera- Saldríamos de aquí en un santiamén si no fuera por la actitud que posees y tu "tormento" se acabaría, seria mas fácil para ti y…-poso una de sus manos en su cabeza, sobándose- menos doloroso para mí-

Deidara seguía con su mala cara, levanto un dedo para volver a intentar hablar, pero al recordar los golpes que tuvo que sufrir Sasori sus ojos son cubiertos por una leve sombra negra al momento en que agacha la mirada, ante sus ojos imágenes pasaban, momento nada agradables, gritos; recuerdos, pasaban poniéndolo pálido. Sasori noto eso, preocupado, se levanto para ir con el otro, pero este se le adelanto, hablando.

-. No es fácil superar los traumas, h'm…- fue lo unico que dijo, Sasori volvió a sentarse, pero ahora aun lado del rubio.

-. ¿Tiene que ver con tu cicatriz…?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-. Si…bueno…no…- se agarro su cabeza, frustrado-. ¡Ah! No estoy seguro…simplemente, no sé, h'm-

Sasori soltó se encorvo un poco, mientras recargaba sus brazos en sus piernas, aun mirando al rubio, sin preguntar mas.

-"…Este chico es un completo misterio"- pensó el pelirrojo.

Deidara levanto la mirada, y aunque aun parecía pálido, su color normal estaba regresando poco a poco, volteo a ver a su compañero.

-. … perdón por los golpes, h'm- pronuncio, apenado.

Sasori se sorprendió ante aquello. Una leve curva se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa leve.

-. No te preocupes, no es la primera y ni-lo mas seguro-ultima vez que alguien termine golpeándome-

Deidara rio levemente, aunque pareciera que con ello intentara calmarse, pero al final, termino con una sonrisa también. Mirando a los ojos al ojimiel.

OoOoO

La clase trascurría normal, la ausencia de Kakuzu no hacía mucho cambio, aunque había tres presentes que si se preguntaban que había sucedido. Lamentablemente la clase seguía, y no podían hablar, el unico que se atrevía hablar en la clase del maestro Ibiki era Hidan, y a veces Kisame-este último haciendo uno que otro comentario-. Todos estaban pegados en sus libretas escribiendo.

Silencio total, hasta que un estruendo se hizo oír, asustando a toda la clase, el maestro había colocado con ni una sutileza el libro en el escritorio, su mano seguía sobre la pasta de este y la mano libre estaba en su cintura, miraba hacia todos lados, como un halcón asechando a sus presas. Eso siempre atemorizaba a más de uno. Ibiki sonrió de lado, hacia mucho que no veía a los alumnos de ese salón así. Normalmente, si los dos únicos que se atrevían-o querían- interrumpir al maestro estuvieran en el salón, hubieran dicho algún comentario que provocaría que los demás se rieran o simplemente, lo ignoraran. Ahora todos estaban a su merced. Volteo a ver su lista. Su mano en la cintura golpeo el escritorio, dando otro estruendo.

-. ¡Pein!- volteo a ver al susodicho, el cual se levanto, sin titubear-. ¿Dónde están Sasori, Deidara y Hidan?-

-. Los primeros dos están en la enfermería, tienen permiso-si no estoy mal informado- del director Madara, dado a que Deidara se lastimo- Hizo una pausa al ver que Ibiki observando algo en la lista. Para despues reír un poco.

-. ¿Apenas inscrito y ya lastimado?, eso es tener mala suerte-. Volvió a mirar a Pein, poniendo su cara seria como por arte de magia-. ¿Y Hidan?-Pein se encogió de hombros. Ibiki hizo una léveme mueca-. Bien, siéntate-

Pein asintió y se sentó de nuevo. Miro de reojo a Itachi, como si ya supieran lo que preguntaría despues el maestro.

-. ¿Alguien tiene el justificante**?-

Itachi se levanto, estaban en lo correcto sobre la pregunta, saco de su mochila el papel y se lo fue a entregar a Ibiki, el cual solo lo reviso unos segundos entregándoselo de nuevo al pelinegro.

-. Bien, ya que todo eso esta arreglado- se dio la vuelta, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda-. Formen equipos de tres, máximo cuatro y hagan la página 59 del libro-

Todos asintieron, empezando a formar los equipos, como era de esperarse, los grupos eran formados por los compañeros que convivían más seguidos unos con otros. Incluso Pein, Itachi y Zetsu.

-. ¿Apenas van en esa pagina?- pregunto el peli verde.

Itachi y Pein se quedaron callados por unos pocos segundos, mirándose de reojo cada uno. Je, al parecer no todos los salones iban iguales. O tal vez, ellos son los que iban atrasados. Quién sabe.

-. Así es, creo que fue gracias al día que no tuvimos clases- dijo Pein, mientras buscaba el libro.

-. Entonces nosotros estábamos adelantados, **que lentos resulto ser este grupo** se tapo la boca al escucharse, estaba a punto de pedir una disculpa, cuando Itachi le sonríe levemente, como diciendo que no se preocupara. Zetsu saco su libro de la mochila y se los entrego-. Hay algunas cosas confusas, **tuvimos que fastidiar al-estúpido- profesor para que nos ayudara**, si se les dificulta algo pueden revisar mis apuntes-

-. Gracias Zetsu-sonrió levemente Pein.

Itachi ya se encontraba resolviéndolo, mientras escuchaba la plática que hacían los otros dos, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, prefería terminar su trabajo para despues hablar-si es que las palabras que él dice se le pueda decir tener una plática-.

-. ¿Dónde creen que se fue Kakuzu?- pregunto el pelinegro en voz baja, aun escribiendo, recibiendo las miradas de los otros dos-. Realmente no creen que se fue al baño ¿o si?- No despego su vista del libro.

-. Había actuado extraño, así que, no, no creo que allá ido al baño como dijo-

-. De seguro fue a buscar **al imbécil de **Hidan-

-. Le tendremos que preguntar cuando regrese- dijo Pein, cuando se encogió de hombros, haciendo su trabajo.

-. No creo que eso sea muy prudente- comento Itachi.

Zetsu coloco su codo en la mesa, mientras recargaba su mejilla contra su palma, pensando mientras sus compañeros hacían el trabajo, de lo que había escuchado de tantos rumores, Kakuzu no es un chico que se ponga así y menos por alguien como Hidan… pero bueno los rumores no siempre son ciertos ¿verdad?, tal vez hay un lado sensible en el castaño…

¡Hay, dios!, ¿Qué rayos pensaba?, se empezó a reír mentalmente, con lo que paso hace rato, lo menos que pensaría era que Kakuzu era un ser sentimental, aunque fuera muy en el fondo. Amable tal vez, pero ¿sentimental?, es como si pensara que Hidan era un santo.

OoOoO

-. Sigue sin despertar…- Una voz cálida, tranquila y a la vez preocupada era la que salía de los labios de aquella chica misteriosa que seguía aun lado de Hidan. Poso su dedo índice debajo de la nariz del peliplata, asegurándose de que respiraba-. Al parecer solo esta inconsciente…-Suspiro un tanto aliviada.

La chica volteo por todos lados, y miro al celular del muchacho, esperando que hubieran respondido el mensaje, pero nada. Puso una de sus manos, en su mejilla. A pesar de aun no poderse ver bien su rostro, la piel de su mano era blanca y tersa, sus uñas tenían un esmalte de uñas color naranja. Empezó a pensar que se había equivocado de persona, ya que, aunque se había guiado por quien lo había llamado recientemente-y aquel numero tenía varias llamadas perdidas- ¿Quien le aseguraba que no se trataba de alguien fuera de la escuela?, lo unico que le quedaba era confiar. No podía llegar como si nada con alguna de las enfermeras ¿Qué contestaría ante sus preguntas? Además, Hidan se encontraba bien, era visible como respiraba y-al parecer- ya había sacado toda el agua de sus pulmones. El unico inconveniente era que tanto él como ella traían las ropas completamente empapadas, que, si estuviera haciendo frio les pegaría un resfriado.

Se sentó, aun lado del chico, mirándolo, asegurándose de que se podria despertar ó-aunque realmente no deseaba tener que llegar a esto- darle respiración de boca a boca. Agacho un poco la cabeza.

-. ***Mitarashi-sensei me regañara….- se dijo a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que estaría ahí un buen rato

A pesar de no ser tanto tiempo como pensaba, pasaron 15 minutos esperando, los cuales hubiera estado preocupada por el estado del chico si no fuera que este de vez en cuando se movía, indicando que, ahora, estaba dormido.

-. ¡Hey!-

La chica escucho un grito, lo cual la espanto un poco, se levanto, pero prefirió no darse la vuelta.

-. ¿Sucede algo…?- pregunto, sonando tranquila.

-. Eso debería preguntar yo- la chica trago levemente saliva- Así que tu eres la que me mando el mensaje-

La chica abrio los ojos, aliviada, al parecer había enviado el mensaje a un numero correcto, se volteo, su cabeza estaba agachada, impidiendo ver-de nuevo- su rostro, al parecer, eso lo hacía, no para ocultarse, si no, por nerviosismo a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo no lo parecía. Pero, ¿Quién no estaría nervioso si tuvieras un inconsciente aun lado y alguien llega gritando contigo?

Kakuzu, bajo la vista, como si trata de ver el rostro de la chica. No se había percatado de Hidan, hasta que iba a preguntar por él. Logro ver una silueta en el piso, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos al descubrir quién era, corrió hacia él, agachándose.

-. No te preocupes- se incoó, aun lado del castaño mientras miraba a Hidan- esta bien, solo esta inconsciente-

Kakuzu suspiro aliviado para si mismo. La chica, sin voltearlo a ver le entrego el celular del inconsciente y se levanto, dándose la vuelta.

-. Ya que llegaste, me retiro-

-. ¡Espera!- La muchacha empezó a caminar, hasta que el llamado de Kakuzu, la detuvo-

-. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme mas tiempo- su voz sonaba firme, sin perder la tranquilidad.

-. Solo es una pregunta- se levanto, mirándola-o por lo menos, la espalda, que era lo unico que podía ver-, su voz volvió a hacer la de siempre, al parecer el espanto ya se le había pasado-. ¿Quién eres?-

-. ….-

La chica se volteo, cerró los ojos quitándose la capucha que impedía ver su-hasta ahora- misterioso rostro, con ambas manos. Su cabello lacio y corto era de un azul brillante, amarrado en un chongo con una flor de adorno. Abrió sus ojos, que ahora se apreciaban mejor, incluso parecía que el color ámbar que poseía era mas brillante que antes, tenía un leve maquillaje; una sombra de ojos, leve, al igual que un leve brillo de labios. Poseía una perforación debajo del labio inferior. Su cara era delicada, y tenía un rasgo de tranquilidad que ya había visto antes…. ¡claro!, en Itachi.

-. Soy Konan y ya tengo que irme-

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y empezó a correr, de seguro a su respectiva clase. Kakuzu solo sacudió la cabeza cuando escucho los ruidos de Hidan, volteándolo a ver, se incoó y lo ayudo a sentarse.

-. Argh…-. Empezó a toser un poco-. ¿Qué…. paso?- recibió un golpe que hizo que volviera en si, mirando con rabia a Kakuzu-. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué jodidos te pasa?!-

Kakuzu agarro el brazo de Hidan y lo levanto al tiempo que él también lo hacía, empezando a caminar.

-. En los líos que te metes… ¡y en los que me metes a mi también!-

-. ¡¿De que demonios hablas?!-

El castaño no contesto, lo que provoco más gritos y blasfemias hacia él, pero solo sonrió levemente.

* * *

><p>^-^ ¡y aquí el capitulo! Espero y les haya gustado~ (se rasca la nuca) owo no tengo nada mas que decir, realmente…<p>

Sasori: con todo lo que dijiste antes, no me sorprende

^^UUU jejeje, bueno les dejo las explicaciones del capítulo:

*No estoy seguro si esta palabra se use en su país, pero en la mía, se dice cuando alguien se; escapa, no asiste, se sale, no regresa. Todos los puntos que se les vengan a la mente, si no asisten a esa clase intencionalmente, se la están "pintiendo"

** De nuevo, no sé como se dice en su país, pero el mismo nombre lo dice ¿no?, es un papel oficial de algún superior de la escuela que da a conocer que justifican, una inasistencia o una entrada tarde.

*** Para los que no sepan, ese es el apellido de Anko ^^

Sasori: eso es todo por el día de hoy

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~, espero estar por aquí mas segundo xD

S/O: matta ne


End file.
